my choice to make
by guren and kallen
Summary: what if naruto found guilmon and the portal to the digimon.will he stay along side the digidestins?watch them fight for their through the ninja world and become enemies of the state.a little final fantasy 13.YAOI davisxnaruto.DIGIMON O2,RATED M.
1. your a digimon?

_**this is my first fic ever,so i am a nervous.**_

_**disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any other character

* * *

your a digimon?**_

* * *

it was another average day in the leaf village, naruto was on is was on his way to meet his team his teamates on the brige.

''sakura-chan'' he shouted.

''dammit naruto,do you have damn loud in the morning!'' she yelled with an annoyed look on her face.

''well i was wondering,after training can we go on a date?'' he grined which resulted in him getting a punch on the their appared over 2 hours late ''sorry i'm late,i got lost on the road of life again''.'' liar!'' they shouted at him.

''anyway let's get started,sasuke we'll do some sparing sakura help naruto improuve is chackra control got it?'' he explained.

''come on kakashi,i want to learn a new jutsu alredy'' he complained.

''naruto we talk about this before i'm training sasuke right now,don't you have jiraiya to train you?''naruto had finally gave in and began his training,he was now on his way to his favorite ramen stand but he felt like something was going to happen he could'nttell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.''one beef ramen please !'' he smiled.

_'why won't this weird feeling go away?'_ the blond thought to himself ''are you okay naruto you seem a little down'' ayame asked in a worried tonebut he just flashed his usual grind and left without and a half eaten bowl of ramen which made her even more worried._'whats wrong with me,if been having this feeling for about a few week now_'.after his shower he fell on his bed in his pyjamas _'maybe it will go away after a good night sleep'._

LATER THAT NIGHT

naruto coud'nt seem to fall asleep he tossed and turned but failed miserably he looked out the window.''why do feel like something is missing,maybe i should go for a walk?''he said to himself as he got his orange sweater.

it was past midnight no one was on the street it was very quiet naruto had no idea were he was was to dark to see anything but he felt like he knew were he was going.

after a while he found himself in the trainig grounds for some reason he didn't feel satisfied,so he waited there.''why am i still here?'' he said to himself as he stared the stars,he stared at one particular star that shine the brightest in the night eyes widened when he saw the star burst in a red colors and fell in the not far from him.

''the smart thing to do now would to go get help but i guess a little peek wouldn't hurt'' he said as he walked through the had reach where the star had landed there was a big hole with ashes and burnt trees all around it,he then caught a glimse of something red in the middle of the dust prevented him from seeing,so he went in for a closer look.

''what in is the world is this thing?'' it looked like some sort of over grown lizard or dragon it didn't have any scales took a step back when it started moving in doing so he notice a weird looking objet lying on the ground,he picked it up and look at it with curiosity,

it was red and white with a few buttoms turned his attention back to creature that was starting to wake up,he fell on his but trying to get it opened his eyes and was staring at him ''don't eat me i taste horrible i swear!'' the creature tilted his head curiosly and began sniffing his hair.

''what are you?" the blonde asked in a nervous voice.'' guilmon,i'm a digimon'' he said in a childish voice.

''a di...gi...mon?" naruto craked. ''what's that?'' he continued, he looked at guilmon as he started thinking by bringing one of claw/finger up to his thinking, naruto signed ''o...kay then,what about this thing?'' he showed to the objet to him after not recieving an anwers he signed again.

''sorry'' guilmon lowered his head,naruto couldn't but feel a little guilty ''hey,cheer up it's not your fault" he said but realized that guilmon was growling at him.

''what's wrong guil..."but was interrupted by an giant sized wolf that just out of the started growling even louder,the blond noticed the objet he picked up was making a strange sound,he looked at it and saw a round screen had appared with a picture of the same wolf standing before them a word on top of the picture

''renomon?"

the wolf jumped strait at naruto but was stop half-way cause guilmon had stoped in front of renomon to stop his blond looked at them wrestling with great strength but guilmon had lost his balance and slamed him through the trees behind beast focused on naruto,_'this can not be happening''_he knew he would be no match it against so he backed up but had triped on one of the tree routes fell on his back,he got scared when renomon bagan approching giant wolf stood over the blond with his claw in the airand was about to deliver the finishing blow ''guilmon'' he shouted when sudennely a bright light shined from the device and guilmon eyes snaped open his body shined brightly.

the light started to faded and there stood a larger version of guilmon but with a white mohawk starting from his head down to his back.

he ran up to them and knocked renomon of him, naruto just stared at him wide eyed but he regained his senses when heard renomon

struggling to get to up, not that guilmon let him as he slamed him down back on the ground''you show him who'se boss give him right and a left"naruto had finally collasped on the floor,his body started to glow turned into an round shape light and floted body also glowed and appared back into his original form.

''are you all alright,guilmon?'' he asked in a worried tone''i'm fine'' he smiled ''thanks for saving me,how about you come with me?"

''where?" he asked "to my village"he answred ''oh,by the way this might be a little late but my name is naruto uzamaki"

they walked silently next to each other,it was past midnight so everyone was still were able to walk through the village without someone screming reach naruto's apartment and let guilmon walk in first,he was sniffing around the room ''what would you like to eat?"

he asked walking into the kitchen '' i have some leftover sweet dumplings if you want" guilmon nodded and placed the plate of sweet dumplings for him and a ramen cup for looked at the food curiosly before he plucked one up with his claw and ate it "hmm,this stuff taste really good"he said.

"i,m glad you like it" naruto replied with a smile "by the way how did you do that?" "do what?"the mon' asked "you know the whole turning giant thing"he stated.

''i'm not really sure but i heard you call me and i only thought of protecting you"guilmon smiled "well...umm...thanks" naruto blushed.

''but do you think this thing is the reason why you transformed" he asked as he place it on the table to see,guilmon just shrudded.

the blond sweatdroped at guilmon lack on answers,he picked it back up and notice on the back there was a word lightly engraved in the back of it 'the digivice?'he thought.''how we get some sleep,you can sleep with me if you want"he asked hoping to get a yes which he thought was really weird "okay"guilmon answered in his child-like voice.

they hoped in naruto's bed and before they knew it,they were curled up together,sleeping with smiles on there faces.

THE NEXT DAY

naruto was the first one to wake so he got up and took out more leftover sweet dumplings from last night and a ramen cup for woke up at the smell of the food,he got up and took a glance out the window,he saw many peploe walking up and down the streets."good morning sleeping head,your food's on the table.i'm going to go take a shower"he walked in his room.

sometime later ,naruto walked out of the shower and noticed guilmon looking out the window "you bored?"he asked with his towel still wrapped around his waist.

"just a little"he replied,naruto began changing in front of him but he felt comfortable around him and it didn't bother him one perked up when they heard someone banging on the door "naruto!open the door right now!"sakura blond panicked "i completly forgot i have traning this morning!"."hum...dont worry i'll get it" guilmon smiled.

"no you don't,you go hide in the bathroom"."why?"he asked."guilmon!"he glared,the 'mon went straight in the went and open the door for his teamates "hi guys,what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

"we came to get you because you never showed up'' kakashi replied.

"dobe,his there someone else here?" sasuke asked

''n..no why do you asked?" naruto answered back qickly "because there are two plates of food on the table" sakura eyed him.

"well..um","are they in the bathroom?"kakashi pointed out."NO!" he shouted nervously moving in front of the bathroom door.

"cut the act naruto we know there in there"sakura pushed him out of the way and opened it "nobody's there?" kakashi said.

''ha...ha,i told you no one was there" he close the door fast. "oh well, i was hoping you were hiding a girl in there"

kakashi said."so how about you guys head over to the trainig grounds and i'll meet you half way" naruto advised.

"whatever" sasuke stated.

they left naruto appartement,he wondered what just happened so he opened the bathroom door ''where are you guilmon?" he asked out loud.

"i'm in here"guilmon replied,he notice his laundry basket was moving,he went in and pulled out a different looking guilmon (a/n:a red version of demiveemon)

"what in the world happened to you?"."i'm not really sure".

the blond placed guilmon on his bed and packed his things in his pouch "where are going?" the 'mon watched.

"i have to go meet my team" he answered.

"can i come with you?" guilmon smiled."i don't think that's a very good idea,people might see you''

''so what if i hid in that small bag over there?"he pointed at the bag on the floor.

naruto thought it over for some reason he didn't want guilmon to leave his side."alright" he grined.

he opened the bag and guilmon hoped in and closed it "can you hear,narumon?"

"loud and clear buddy"he replied."maybe we should bring the digivice?"naruto picked it up.

"just make sure to keep quiet when i'm around other pepole,got it?" "umm..right".

naruto was jumping from roof to roof when he heard guilmon "narumon canyou let me out for a whlie it's really hot in here"

he was standing on the roof so it was okay to let him was on his lap towads his chest.

"you know,maybe we should give you a new name" the blond suggested.

"new name?"he asked." yeah!,because you have two other shapes" they both thought of name's

"how about demiguilmon for my this look"the 'mon stated. "demiguilmon?i like it but for that other form we something fierce like, growlmon!''

he felt weird about were he got the name from ,it's like he knew his name's were going to be.

"i like it" demiguilmon cheered "we should get going, i don't to be even more late"he opened the bag.

demiguilmon was about to walk in when he caught whiff of something in the air and stared at the hokage monuments.

"what's wrong buddy?"naruto asked."naruto,i think there a digimon over there''he pointed out.

"you mean like that thing that attacked us yesterday?" he asked nervously, guilmon nodded.

''well,i guess we should check it out" naruto let demiguilmon hop in his bag and leaped towards the monuments.

he reach the top of the hokage, demiguilmon jumped out and they look around the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"are you sure there's a digimon here?"the blond looked around.

''i can smeel it" demiguilmon nodded before a light erupted from him and change back to his original form.

"naruto stay behind me" he growled 'wow,does he get like this every time there's a digimon or does he just want to protect me?' naruto thought.

VOLCANIC STRIKE

a huge fire ball was fliying towards them fast.

GYRO SPHERE

guilmon shouted as a red fiery orb came out of his mouth and shot it towards the incoming collision cause a thick smoke to appear aroud them. "waoh!what's going on?" he felt something stomping on ground smokescreen started to clear up, a giant rhino stood before them.

naruto heard the digivice beeping from his pocket,he took it and screen pop out with a picture of the same digimon."huh?mo...monochromon?" the blond named.''guilmon you can't let him get into the village,got it?''

guilmopn growled.

GYRO SHERE

guilmon shot but and no effect him cause of his black armor that covered around his body.

VOLCANIC STRIKE

monochromon blasted at guilmon which made slam down to the ground about 10 feet away from him.

"guilmon!"naruto saw monochromon advancing towards him.

"sorry,but you won't get past me,shadow clone jut...ack!" he felt fierce pain had went right throught his body,the digivice was glowing and fell on his knees.

VOLCANIC STRIKE

the blond looked at the size of it and knew it would finish him closed and waited for the pain to come but insted felt a pair arms wrapped and lifted from off the ground and jumped to side,dodging the incoming blast.

''are you alright?" guilmon asked. "i think so?" he replied still feeling the pain going throught his body.

guilmon stood up in front of him staring at monochromon ''i told you i would protect you,didn't i?"

naruto smiled back at that moment the digivice shined brightly in his hand.

**_guilmon digivolve to..._**

_**growlmon!**_

growlmon was charging at monochromon,he brought his arm in the air.

DRAGON SLASH

growlmon shouted as a bleu glowing fang came out of the side of his arm and attack monochromon with it,

he flew into a tree,the digimon got up afterwards and began gathering fire in his mouth.

VOLCANIC STRIKE

GYRO BLASTER

growlmon also shot as a huge bright blast came out his impact caused the ground crack up and damage one of the hokage saw part of the dust cloud cleared up and saw demiguilmon running towards him"are you okay?" he grabbed the 'mon in his arms. "yeah,i'm fine" he smiled.

the boy saw the rest of the cloud,and gaped at the sight in front of was a road of ashes,burnt trees and some of them were still on fire "oh my god,we got to get out of here!" he panicked.

''wait naruto look" he heard demiguilmon say. naruto stared at the ball of light from when they defeated renomon.

it flew towards the village 'why would it go into the village?'he thought.

''get in,i'm going to follow it"the 'mon nodded and hop in the decided that going from roof to roof would be the best way to go.

the light wasn't really fast but it was hihg up in the air. the boy stopped running when he saw the light floated down between two buildings that weren't identical.

he jumped down into the alley way and focused on the light that floating down a well that stood in from of a brick wall.

demiguilmon poped his head out and looked around "where did it go?"

"i'm not really sure,it just fell in there"naruto jumped out of his bag and walk around the well.

"it dosen't look special to me,hmm?what's wrong narumon?" the 'mon asked

''well..it's just that i know if been here before but i don't remember this well ever being here"naruto answered.

he sudennely felt the same pain that hi felt before,he scoffed out some blood and fell on the floor.

he heard demiguilmon shout his name before he passed out.

* * *

_**so want do you guys think?**_

_**please comment.**_

_**i'll update before the end of the week.  
**_


	2. the digital world!

**i'm not sure i'f i should keep doing this ,so please post some comments.**

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any other character.

* * *

**

**_the digital world!_

* * *

**

'where am i'm i?' he thought to himself still feeling drowsy."NARUTO!WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"tsunade screamed as she slamed the door open,he swore he felt his heart stop.''well..i..umm''he studdered.''yes,you gave us quite a scare back there''team seven walked afterwards thinking if it was safe to go in with tsunade in ''mother mode''.''why did you passed out?''he heard sakura thought of a reason why he passed out 'maybe guilmon transformation has an effect on me?no if that were the case why didn't i pass out when guilmon first transformed into growlmon?'his eyes widened when he noticed that the digimon wasn't anywhere close by.

''when you guys found me was there anything around me''he asked in a serious were a little startle by naruto's tone of voice ''the only thing we found was your bag''the uchiya tossed the bag on his lap and heard a faint ouch in the room.

''did you guys hear that'' sakura mentioned.

naruto began to panic,he didn't want them to find out about guilmon.''i said ouch'' he replied quickly and nervously.

''what's in the bag dobe?".''give me one a good reason why that's any of your bussines?''he smirked in victory at the glaring uchiya.''by the way,tsunade do you have any clue of what to the hokage heads?" kakashi asked. ''did something happened?"he asked just to seem like he had nothing to with it.

''there was some sort of battle that damage the hokage heads and left the forest have burnt up and the council think it was some enemy ninjas that want to deliver a messaged but the real are the villagers who are claimimg to have seen giant monster fighting'' she answered.

he wasn't surpried that people noticed him,cause of growlmon's huge stature it would be hard for him to go unnoticed.

''anyway we'll let you get some rest'' kakashi said as him and his teamates left the room.''don't do anything dangerous''tsunade adviced before she walked soon as the door closed he opened his bag and demiguilmon jumped on his face.''naruto!,i'm so happy your okay'' he said.

''never been better''the blond smiled.

''but why did you pass out?"demiguilmon asked.

''hmm,i'm not really sure maybe it has something to do with this morning's fight".

"by the way demiguilmon,i think we might have some problemes if were not careful'' he continued.

''what do you mean?" he asked.''you know when you transformed to growlmon''.

''uhh?"

''some villagers noticed you and it might cause a panic to see a giant red dragon or dinosaur walking around.''

''i'm not that big'' he smiled.''your big as a tree demiguilmon''naruto replied.

''so we still don't know why you passed out?" the 'mon asked still feeling uneasy about naruto's pain.

''i'm still triying to figure that out myself but let's try to take it easy for the rest of the evening"naruto suggested.

he picked the digimon off his laps and brought him unders the covers and layed him on the pillow."naruto?"demiguilmon asked hoping he didn't wake him up.''hmm?"he replied not bothering to open his eyes.''would something bad happen if your friends found out about me?".he taught about demiguilmon's question as he got off the the bed and changed in to his orange jumpsuit.

''well for one,they would probably think your a demon spanw and might kill or dissect you'' naruto answered.''really?"the 'mon replied in a scared tone."don't worry i won'y let that hapenned,believe it!" he smiled back ''by the way are you feeling better?".

''a little but i don't want to stay here to long so hop in" he opened demiguilmon's bag.''umm...i was wondering if you can carry me around" demiguilmon sugessted.''carry you?"he stared at him."you know like those kids i saw holding bears''. it wasn't a bad idea he thought 'he does alredy look like a teddy bear with no fur" he sweatdroped. after looking both sides of the hallway,he walk out of the room with demiguilmon being held against his stomach by his arms. ''narumon i can't breed" he pleaded. ''sorry, i'm kinda nervous"

''by the way were are we going?"

'' i was thinking of going training by myself"

he gave demiguilmon quick warning before to stay still before walking out of the lobby and out the building. he looked at the villagers who walked by him,they just their usual hateful glares and not bothering to think about his 'teddy' ,which made him sigh in relife. before reached the bridge demiguilmon jumped out his hold and onto the ground.'' want are you doing? ''

"relax,there's noone around" demiguilmon poped his head throught the bars of the wooden brige and looked his refextion and saw naruto simling at him from above "what is it ?" demiguilmon asked.''well i was just thinking of my life took a weird turn, i find you fallen out of the sky,then a giant digimon attacks and then there's your transformations which we don't understand how it works and...".

"digivolution"demiguilmon interuted.

"uhh?"

"my transformation i think it's called a digivolution" he said unsurely.

"digivolution,uhh?well that still dosen't explain why digimon's have been attacking us and does it have something to do with that well?".A bright erupted his pocket,he looked at him self as his chackra became visible and it when't flowing into his died down,he fell on his but and pulled out the digivice "what just hapenned?" he asked demiguilmon. he got off the floor and tried to form the rasengan in his but nothing hapenned,then it him like a ton of bricks he lost all of his chackra.

"naruto what's wrong?"the 'mon ran up to him

''all my chackra gone,if anyone finds out i won't be ninja or become hokage,what am i going to do!" he said shouted.

''well we don't have any ideas, so what if we take a look at that well"demiguilmon suggested

''you mean go in?" he clearified nervously.

''yeah,because the digivice shows digimon information and that well has something to do with,so we go in and get your whatever you call that"he smiled "chackra?" he sweatdropeed.

''but what if there are more digimon in there"

"don't worry i'll protect,now lest get going"

'' i think we should head home" naruto grabbed him

''why?"

"because if there's anyone there they might notice my chackra problem and besides can't do training without chackra"he turned around.

LATER

when they reached naruto's appartement demiguilmon began complaining about wanting to eat something else. so he went to nearest store and walked out with food enough to fill five people.,it made him feel kinda googd to have someone waiting for him .he felt so happy he even bought himself a cookbook to try and make differente meals."i'm back he closed the door.

"naruto!" guilmon answered.

"uh?you changed back''

"i'm not sure how i did it"guilmon said as naruto pull out a book from one of the bags and holded it in front of him "cook...book?what's that?" he asked."it's a book that has all kinds of meals,i was thinking that i could make some curry rice for us.

"can i help?" he asked cheerfuly "sure!".

for a firstimer it came out pretty good,althought they would have finished earlier if naruto didn't have to stop explain to guilmon that it's not a good idea to cook food with one of his attacks and also want a tove was and how to use it, naruto changed into his pj's and hoped in bed alongside guilmon who was snuggling agaisnt him.

"by the way what's the plan?" guilmon asked.

''well i was thinking of leaving early in the morming so that if my team goes asking around nobody would know which way we went,got it guilmon?"

"guilmon?"he turned his head and noticed that guilmon had alredy fallen asleep "was he even listening to me?" he signed before dosing off.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

it was about 5;30 in the morning ,naruto just walked out of the shower "man,it weird having no chackra" he looked at walked back into his room and saw guilmon still sleeping on his bed "didn't i wake him up before going in the shower?" he got into his orange jumpsuit but he wrapped his sweater around his waist showing off his black t-shirt and woke up guilmon afterwards.

"why do we have to get nowww?" guilmon gronged as he ate his breakfast.

"because i dont want pepole to see walking on the streets and scream monster."naruto signed.

before they left the house,naruto left his pouch ,his holster and his headband on the table he felt that he would'nt be needing finally reached the alleway were thr well stood before them,it took them a wile to get here because guilmon still didn't know how to change form so they had to walk herealthoght there were some people already up they had to sneak past them.

"we finally made it" guilmon yawed.

naruto looked into but saw nothing but darkness " it looks bottonless" he heard guilmon say.

"are you sure about this?" the boy asked still feeling nervous about the hole thing.

"you scared?cause i'll be right next to you the whole way" he smiled.

"then want are we waiting for,les't do this!"naruto grined with a thumbs up.

naruto jumped in before guilmon,he opened his eyes and saw himself floating down a dark empty space it was like sinking into the depths of the a weird looking bloc haf appared in front of him,it was red and grey with a white colour in the middle."what's this?" he grabbed it and a bright light shined from underneat him and envelloped him.

* * *

"naruto,wake up already" he heard in the back of his blond stirred awake and lifted his head off the grasy floor and saw guilmon sitting next to him.

"were are we?" the boy asked.

"i think were somewhere in a forest" the 'mon looked around.

''how did we get here?" guilmon heard behind him.

"well we came jumping out of that pond over there and you had different clothes on" he explained.

naruto looked at him himself,he really was wearing different clothes was wearing a white t-shirt with what looked like half of the hidden leaf village symbole on the bottom of it,a black jeans shorts including a silver belt hanging diagonaly from his waist and pair of fingerless orange gloves,he looked at his new orange shoes they were totally from the one's they wore in the village. **(a/n:running shoes).**he got off the ground and felt something heavy in his pocket,he pulled it out and looked at it curiosly "D3?"was writing on they grey rectangular opened it and saw a picture of that bloc he grabbed.

"what is it,naruto?" guilmon asked

"umm..it's nothing,so how about we go looking around?" naruto suggested.

"sure,but stay close to me,there are a lot of digimon around here" guilmon warned him.

DAVIS POV

it had at least two month since the digidsetened defeated malomyostimon, they were still in there same old shcool waiting for summer vacation to red head slamed his bedroom door not bothering to say hi to his friend demiveemon who was watching tv in the had just informed him that kari and tk have starting dating."why would they do this to me?" the thirteen year old boy laid on his bed.

"well,it's like everyone said they would were meant to be together"he admitted in a sarcastic voice.

davis noticed that the gate to the digital world was open on his computer screen."maybe i should go and clear my head" the dark red head mumbled to himself as he grabbed his digivice and stood in front of his screen "alright,digiport open!" he shouted and was sucked into the screen.

NARUTO POV

naruto saw seriously pissed off, they had been walking since forever which included running from a hurd of digimon on more then one occasion also a lack of food and he could tell it was way past noon. they walked into to a grasy clearing were the bottom of the waterfall stood and a river that continued along to field.

"naruto look there someone over there"guilmon looked at the direction guilmon was pointing to and saw a boy standing up and looking at his reflextion in the walked up behind him without him knowing,"sorry?but could you hel..." naruto taped his shoulder and freaked the boy out and slipped into the water and drag naruto along who attempted to catch him before he fell into the river.

after some help from guilmon to get out of the river.''sorry,man i didn't know you were standing there" the boy apologised.

"well i guess it's my fault for sneaking up on you" the wet blond admitted.

"by the way my name his davis motomiya what's yours?" davis asked.

"naruto uzamaki" he replied.

''so your a digidestin?" davis stared at guilmon then looked at him. naruto and guilmon both looked at each other "digidestin?" they replied.

"wait how could you not know what a digidestened is?"davis stared at them.

"well i'm not even from this place the begin with" naruto raised his hands defensively.

"naturally, we came from the human world through ours computers" he explained.

''computer?what's that?" they both asked

"wait a minute so your not from my world?"

"no i'm from the hidden leaf" he stood up."which would be..." davis got up as well.

''the hidden leaf village!" he grined which for odd reason made davis blushed ''wait so you don't know what a digidestied is and you don't know what a computer is,i guess you are different world'' he observed him.

both boys felt a cold wind go through their wet clothes " how about i bring you guys home with me to dry off " naruto nodded and followed him,they stoped in front of a black box ''what's that?" guilmon asked."it's a tv and a ticket home" he raise his digivice up close to it and they were pulled against their into the box.

* * *

davis computer screen lit up and each came flying out,davis laid on top of naruto,they were both blushing 'wow!davis looks kinda handsome','he looks so cute' they staring into each others eyes,davis brought his head down very slowly ''what are guys doing?" demiguilmon asked as he tilted his scramble off each other fast and stood up.

''demiguilmon when did you digivol?" naruto said trying to relax and noticed he was in his jumpsuit with his sweater wrapped around his waist.

'' i was like this when i got up'' demiguilmon replied.

''don't worry that hapenned to all the digimon when they go through to digiport'' davis explained avoiding naruto's face.

the room door opened up and a small bleu digimon that looked similiar to demiguilmon jumped on davis's bed ''davish!you went to the digialworld without me" the small digimon pouted.

''don't worry demiveemon, by the way i want you to meet naruto and his digimon demiguilmon"davis introduced but sweatdroped when he saw the digimon were alredy playing tag and naruto snickered at the sight.''here you should go take you should go take a shower while i order us some food'' davis passed him a towel before showing him the way to the bathroom.

NARUTO POV

_'i can't belive that i almost let davis kiss me,were both guys and we barely know each other but why was i blushing so much_?' naruto thought as he soaped his skin.'does this mean i'm gay or something?well, i did feel weird when he was touching me and he does look kinda cute' he blushed.

NORMAL POV

they had finished the box of pizza and was watching tv,naruto was facinated by the moving pictures but realized something "umm...davis where's your family?".''well...my parents live in a different country,my sister jun owns the house who's in college living in a dorm but since i'm under age she comes here from time to time and payes the bills including doing the groceries so it's usaly just me here and demiveemon which saves me the trouble from hiding in all the time unlike the others'' davis smiled.

''others?"naruto asked.

''yeah,there are other digidestined,they all go to my school'' he replied.

''by the way do you know how to use your D3'' davis continued as he picked it off the table and passed it to naruto.

''umm..no i don't,i just woke up with it and with some weird looking rock inside of it'' the genin patted the back of his head.

''well,for starters that weird looking rock on the screen is a digi-egg''

_'digi-egg'naruto thought._

''it makes our digimon transform into a more powerful form which is called armor digivolution, look i have two of them'' the brunet grabbed his D3 and showed it to naruto.

''so,your telling me that demiguilmon as a more powerful form than growlmon?"the dark red head nodded.

''but the best part is that you can have contact with the other digidestined'' davis gave naruto demonstration on how to operate it.A few minutes later,he a message from a boy named cody,it was written _''meeting at the computer after school''_

''who's cody?'' the blond asked.

''he's one of the digidestined,he probably want's us to destroy the rest of the control spires after school'' davis smiled at after they saw their digimon walk in to the living room ''you guys had fun?'' the genin smirked as he pulled demiguilmon on to his lap.''yeah,but i think i'm a little sleepy'' the mon' yawned in his chest.

''by the way...how did you two meet?''davis pulled the snoring demiveemon next him.

''this guy?he just fell from the sky'' naruto answered in a bored tone.''your kidding me!'the brunet stared at him dumbfounded.

''it's true,at first i was pretty scared but most scariest part was when i being attacked by a digimon and when guilmon digivoled,i thought he was going to eat me a while i liked being around him,althought i have to keep him a secret from my village'' naruto stared at the sleeping digimon sitting on his lap.

daivis nodded in understandment,he knew if wrong people were to know about digimon,everyone would assume they were aliens or something and likely leed to a panic.

later,davis offered to let their digimon sleep in the guest bedroom,naruto and davis walked back into the living room and had a friendly conversation about each other and how different their technolagie was,he explained about electronics tv,computers,cars all sorts of also talked to naruto about his aventures in the digital world up to the part were they defeated malomyostismon that's when naruto finally started to understand what the digivice was for and his D3 but he also asked about explained that digimons react to thier partners strong feelings but now it was naruto's turn to ask question the this 'ninja world'.davis began some jokes into the conversation,naruto laughed at each of his jokes which made davis both quieted down and stared into each eyes,davis moved his head slowly towards his and placed a kiss on his body's moved closer to each other,naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and davis wrapped his arms around his back and shared a small short kiss.

still wrapped in each others embraces ''s...sorry,i did...n't mean to...''the stuttered but was interrupen by a quick kiss on his lips.''shhh...it's okay''davis whispered in his ear as he kissed his layed himself flat on the couch as davis continued to kiss alongside his blond coudn't help but blush at the moans coming out of his mouth.

davis pulled the blushing blond off the couch and brought him in his room and lock the brunet pulled naruto in a passionant kiss as they layed down on the genin felt the boy's hands slide under his shirt roaming his 's was brain was on fire he couldn't even think straight with all the wet kisses davis was giving him on his neck,he felt davis hands pull off his shorts and began teasing his lower region,he moaned at the feeling of someone else touching touching heard every beautiful moans coming from the blond ,he looked at naruto's erection and stroked it slowly before liking the base,the moan he heard from naruto made him swallow the whole shaft in his blond felt davis tongue travel alongside his dick,it felt so good that he began thrusting his cock in davis's mouth.

After a few more thrust''i think i'm about to..." he held on to davis's head as he spewed his hot seed in his 's kept all of salty sperm in his mouth has he took off his clothes and threw on floor,he had an idea,he spit all of naruto's sperm on his hand and rubbed his cock to use it as kissed naruto on the lips before taking his fingers and told him to suck on trailed his fingers down naruto's body and pushed it slowly into his virginal kiss the blond to distrack him from the pushed in a another finger in and began scissoring inside the wincing blond,davis smiked when naruto moaned very loudly he found naruto's sweet 's boner was aching from the lack of attention.

''naruto,i'm going to lose it if i don't cum soon'' he whispered in his ear.

davis spreaded open naruto's genin knew this saw going to hurt a lot,he grabbed davis's cock and rubbed it against his entrance,he knew davis got the message and pushed his cock slowly in his tight ass,_'it's so tight and warm'_ he saw naruto bitting his bottom lip to prevent himself crying out in pain kissed the tears that formed around the blond letting naruto ajust too the new feeling he began to slowly thrust in and genin felt the pain starting to fade away.

naruto suddennely felt a strong and intoxicating feeling as davis thrusted inside in ''faster!davis harder!"the genin moaned wrapped his around davis's back as he thrusted faster,he never felt so good in his life began pumping naruto's lenght as he thrusted inside at a fast rate,davis knew that he was close to cumming so he pumped his blond's cock even faster.a few more thrust later they shouted each others named as they climaxed,naruto felt davis's hot sperm going throught him,davis pulled out his cock and saw most of his cum flowing out the blond's ass. he pulled the covers over them and pulled naruto into a loving embrace.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

naruto woke up half naked feeling like hell,the memories from last night floded back into head couldn't believe it he had sex with a another boy and he was only thirteen,he wanted his first time to be with sakura _'well at least i know why my but killing me' _the boxerless boy thought 'but it was kinda nice' naruto blushed.

he saw a shirtless davis walk in with a tray of food and placed next to his lap,they both bowed their blushing heads avoiding to look at the other ''umm...i brought us some breakfast,so how are feeling?"davis sat next to him.''well it still kinda hurt's,if you know what i mean'' naruto blushed.

''umm...so what are your plans today?'' naruto asked as they ate their food.

''well...after school,i was hoping to introduce you to my friends and probably go destroy the rest of the control spires''

''sounds like fun but i think i might need to find a way back to the village''

''how did you get here anyway?"davis asked.

''i'm not really sure but guilmon said we came flying out of a pond'' naruto finished eaten.

''you mean that small pond in the forest?''

''yeah,but i have no idea were it his'' naruto sadenned.

''don't worry,i think i know of which pond your talking about,i'll walk you guys there'' davis grined.

''really?your the best'' naruto huged him,they stayed in each others embrace silently until the slamed open and noticed both their digimon were chasing after each other not bothering saying a word to them.''how come they still have so much energy?" davis past him his jumpsuit. they set for the digitalworld,they saw their digivoled digimon having coversation up a head which left him and naruto walking silently next to each other but naruto was curious why davis would ask guilmon to carry the tv they came out of.

''naruto i was wondering,since school finishes around three-thirty maybe you could come back to my house by then?so that i can introduce you to the others.'' davis asked hoping to get a positive reply from him.

''sure!'' naruto replied.

''but davis,we need to talk about what hapenned last night''naruto turned to dark red head,he knew this was going to turn up sooner or later.

''i know what we did was bad since were so young but since i first saw you couldn't stop thinking about you,i mean your so cute,funny and you have i'm trying to say his i think i might be in love with you''his cheeks flared up ''and i know this his going very but i want to your boyfriend'' davis confessed.

he wasn't sure of what to think,for the first time someone actually loves him''davis,i...''.''wait naruto i want you to think about it'' he pulled him into a strong embrace leaving them in a moment of continued walking in silence until they heard guilmon saying that this was the pond they came out of.''by the way davis,why did you ask guilmon to carry this tv?"

''because this tv his connected in to my computer,so when you come back you can head straight for my house'' davis smiled,the blond turned his head to hide his blush.

''you guys hurry back!''they all heard veemon chered.

''don't worry veemon,i just want to make sure that everything his fine in the village he'll be back before you now it''naruto and guilmon walked up to it,suddennely naruto ran up to davis and pulled in a long pasionate kiss which made their digimons giggle.

''we could give it a try''naruto wincked at him before grabbing guilmon by the arm and jumped in the water making it glow looked at davis who was still in tranced ''davish?shouldn't you be heading to school now?"the 'mon asked before he felt davis grabbed his hand rushing back home as fast as possible.

* * *

_**do you guys think i moved their relationship a little to fast?**_

**_oh,what did you guys think about the sex scene because it was the first one i ever did._**

**_and one more thing,you guys have any plot ideas i could use,please review._**


	3. welcome to the team!

**sorry for not updating, i've been kinda sad since no one doesn't post any comments about this fic.**

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any other characters.**

* * *

_**welcome to the team!  
**_

* * *

the genin pulled demiguilmon on to his shoulder and climbed out of the deep well.''it's a good thing to know that we can go and come back from the digitalworld''naruto stared into the bright sky.''when do we get to back?"he heard demiguilmon asked.

''sometime around three o'clock,which give us a whole morning here"the blond crouched to pick up the digimon.

the blond was walking through the bustling streets of the village every thing looked perfectly normal there weren't any signes of a digimon saw his favorite foodstand come in to sight,he decided that a quick bowl of ramen would'nt hurt.

the genin pulled up the small curtain ''one beef ramen,please!'' he grinded.

''naruto,it's good to see you kinda down the last time i saw you'' ayame replied.''don't worry, i feel a lot better'' he rubed demiguilmon's head.''i'm glad to hear that'' she broke his chopsticks and began slurping down the ramen and whenever no one looking he would shared some noodles with naruto and demiguilmon ate they tensed when he heard someone call out his quickly sat back on naruto's lap making sure to lick off any noodle strandes on his face.

naruto turned around and saw iruka walking up to him.''naruto!we've been worried about you'' iruka said in a concerned voice.

''why?"the blond shot him a curious glance.

''what do you mean why?you were suppose to be resting at the hospital but you escape and no one's seen you since, till now''the jonin sat next to him.

the genin stared silently into his empty bowl _''figures,someone in my case can't just go and dissapear for a __day'_' he thought.''naruto?"

''uhh?...oh sorry about that.i kinda got caught up in something that's all" naruto replied.

''not in anything dangerous i hope''

naruto's memories came back from when the times he was attack by digimons ''hehe...nope''he 's when iruka noticed the red doll on his lap ''naruto,aren't you a little too old to be playing with a stuffed toys?"he genin tensed at the question ''it's not mine i'm just holding it for someone''he replied hoping iruka wouldn't call his bluff.

''well in any case make sure to stop at the hokage building tsunade been worried''the jonin got up and walked out of the a few more bowls of ramen,naruto walked back to his appartment and unlocked his door.''yay,i finally get to move again''demiguilmon jumped on his half made up bed.''anyway,i'm probably not going to be back for a while, think you manage on your own,buddy?" the blond asked as he tied back on his head band.''sure!''demiguilmon nodded.

naruto walked out of the appartment building making his way to the hokage building.

LATER

''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"the whole building shaked at tsunade loud voice.''i...i can...explain'' naruto shivered in the corner of the room.''DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE I HAD TO SEND LOOKING FOR YOU''she shouted at the top of her lungs.

''i'm here now so it's over,right?" the scared blond asked.''wrong!you still haven't answered my question"the sanin replied.''well...''

''baka,naruto!''a pink kunoichi slamed the door open ''_oh,no'' _the genin sweatdroped.''we couldn't go on any mission because you aren't there,baka!'' sakura said as kakashi and sasuke stood behind her.

'' it's not like you to skip out on mission'' kakashi said. ''i was just doing some secret training yesterday'' the genin explained.''oh,really?" sasuke replied.''you got a probleme with that?teme!''

''if you two are done bickering now,you should all get 'll meet each other tomorrow at training grounds around noon,alright?".the genins walked out the room leaving kakashi and tsunade alone.

''see?there was no need to worry" he said not bothering to take his eyes.''he was lying,there's plenty to be worried about''

''you also noticed those marks on his neck didn't you''she nodded''you don't think those were..."

''well that would explain a lot''kakashi smiled as he waved his porno book in front of her.''dammit!this is 's to young for that kind of stuff'' she blushed.''we shouldn't rush to any conclusion'' he explained.''maybe he's just found himself a cute little girlfriend and decided too experim...''kakashi was about to continue until he noticed tsunade glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

''just make to keep an eye on him''the hokage advised.

* * *

''ACHOO!''

''are you alright?''demiguilmon asked.''yeah someone's probably talking about me''he laid on his bed.''by the i hope davis didn't hurt you last night''demiguilmon smirked.

''EHHH!'' the genin cried nearly falling off the bed.''how do you...?"."well,me and demiguilmon woke up because of the loud noise you and davis were first i didn't understand what was going on,then demiveemon told me that you guys were having sex..u..al in..ter..course'' the 'mon stuttered.

''and how the hell does he know know that!'' naruto said as his blush redden even more.''he showed me one of davis's dirty magazine'' demiguilmon stared out the window not even fazed by the situation.''naruto can i ask you a question?''.he turned around to face him.''shoot.''

''do you love davis?''

naruto was a little taken back at the sudden question,_''am i really in love with him? or am i just confused?"_he thought long and hard.''to tell you the truth i don't know,i mean i just met the guy but when i talk to him it feels there are butterflies going through my stomach but he's a guy,then again i did sleep with him so that doesn't even matter anymore but i think might be fallen him''the blond smiled as he chicks reddened a little and stared a the digivice.

''naruto,are you okay?"

''uh?it's we should going''the genin grabbed demiguilmon after untying his headband and locked the door and made his way the digiworld.

* * *

DIGITAL WORLD

''it's kinda weird to be standing in a pond and not getting soaked''guilmon played in the water.''stop playing around guilmon'' naruto stood out the of pond and in his new clothes.

they walked up to the tv box.''how do you think we get through?''the red dragon asked.

''i don't think rubbing your face against the is going to help'' the digidestin facepalmed pulled out his digivice and held it up in front the screen and were both sucked in the tv.

* * *

HUMAN WORLD

the computer screen lit up and naruto and guilmon landed flat on the floor.''man,we should put a cushion here'' naruto rubed his head.

''i was wondering were all the noise was coming from''a smiling blue digimon walked in.''hey,demiveemon'' demiguilmon walked up to him.''is davis here yet?"the blond asked.

''he's probably on his way should should be here any minute,why?do you want get some 'alone' time with him?''demiveemon turned bright as a tomato as the digimons snickered.''you two look-a-like can be so annoying.''naruto replied.

''don't let them get to you" davis said surprising all of them.

''davish!''demiveemon jumped in his arms.''what's up guys?'' davis greeted them.

''what's school like here?"naruto asked.''i'm pretty sure it's the same in your world,same old boring teachers,uh?''davis smirked making naruto blush lightly.''so,you ready to go?"davis threw his packed bag no the nearest couch.''where?''the genin asked.''to the computer lab back in school'' the blond picked demiguilmon off the floor and followed davis out the front door.''by the way i'm glad you came back''davis placed a small wet kiss on his lips.''me too''naruto smirked.

as the digidestined walked through the streets,naruto at the scenery around had already told him about cars,street lights and other such things but the hold thing made it feel so peaceful don't get wrong he still knew that crime even exist here.

they walked through the halls of the empty of the school and stopping in front of a door in the middle of the opened the sliding door.''davis where have you been?''yolei complained.

''hey guys i'd like you all to met the new digidestin''davis walked in the computer lab.''the name's naruto uzumaki and this is demiguilmon,believe it!" the blond and his digimon grined.''hey,my name's told us about'' a blond in a white hat shaked his hand.''is it true your a ninja from!'' an exited girl with glasses pushed tk out the picture.''yolei have some name is kari,please to meet you'' the brunette smiled.

''don't forget about me,i'm cody'' the small boy introduced himself.'' and my name's ken and this my digimon wormon.'' a dark haired boy replied.''it's a pleasure to meet name's hawkmon'' a bird looking digimon bowed.''i'm patamon nice to meet you''naruto stared at the floating digimon.''howdy,the name's armadilomon''.

''and i'm gatomon please to meet you both''the cat-like said.

''so how did you become a digidestined naruto?'' tk asked.''well...'' naruto began to tell the story.''wait a minute so really you are from another world'' kari asked,naruto nodded.

''didn't you all believe me when i told you''the red head complained.''honestly we thought it was just another one of your crazy stories'' ken replied.''do have any clues on how to get your 'chackra' thing back'' cody asked.

''nothing so far'' naruto replied sadly.

''maybe genai might be able to help you'' tk suggested.''who's genai?'' the genin asked.

''he's a wise old man who knows everything about the digital world and digimons'' yolei explained.

''were do we find him anyway?''demiguilmon asked.

''no one really knows were to find him''gatomon answered.''maybe izzy might be able to help you'' hawkmon explained.

''izzy?who's that?'' the new digidestined asked.

''he's one of the first generation digidestined'' armadilomon said.

''but he's away for the weekend''

''there's no rush anyway,i'll ask when he gets back''naruto said.

''alrighty then lets go destroy some control spires,digiport open!''davis shouted.

* * *

DIGITAL WORLD

they were sucked into the computer and came shooting out a tv that was located in the mountains.''guys come here'' patamon said floating at the edge of the walked up to edge looked at the scenery before saw digimons fly over forests beautiful lacs,grassy open plains with small digimon playing and other beautiful sceneries.''wow,this is the digiworld?" a gaping blond asked.

''and that's not even half of it'' tk said.''wow demiguilmon your huge''wormon said.

''it's guilmon now'' the 'mon corrected.''what does a control spire look like?''naruto asked.''see all those black towers''kari pointed out at the towers that were located on different spots on this mountain and other other mountains.

''this is going to take forever'' he whined.

''with us around it will be a piece of cake''veemon said.

''alright you guys ready''davis grined as all the digidestined pulled their D3 and digivice exept naruto who watch curiosly alongside guilmon.

''DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!'' they all shouted.

**_''veemon armor digivolve to raidramon,the storm of friendship''_**

**_''hawkmon armor digivolve to halsemon,the wings of love''_**

**_''armadilomon armor digivolve to digmon,the drill of power''_**

**_''patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon,flying hope''_**

**_''gatomon armor digivolve to nefertimon,the angel of light''_**

**_''wormon digivolve to stingmon''_**

''that's so cool'' naruto and guilmon said.

''give it a try naruto''ken said next to him.

''umm,DIGIARMOR ENERGIZED''the blond shouted.

_**''guilmon armor digivolve to wargrowlmon,the loyal guardian''**_.naruto stared at wargrowlmon's new look,he was larger and bigger,his whole upper body was covered in grey and red with metal claws and blades on his arm even have his jaw had armor on it.

''look naruto i'm floating'' the huge digimon said.''naruto how about you try out wargrowlmon abilities on that spire over there'' yolei said.''wargrowlmon show them what you got'' the blond digidestined replied.

two red light formed on the front of wargrowlmon chest armor.''atomic blasters!''both lights shot a dual powerful beans and the spire.''wow,your strong wargrowlmon'' raidramon praised him.''let move on to the set of ones''.all the digidestined climbed on their digimon and began destroying all of the control spires on the the others digidestined were occupied destroying the control spires,naruto and davis were having coversation as they sat on their digimon.''what do you think of them''davis asked while they watched the others.''their pretty cool,i'm starting to like this whole digidestined thing'' naruto smiled.

* * *

HUMAN WORLD

a few hours later the digidestineds finished clearing out the mountain region and left the digital stoped in the middle park

''we took out a lot control spires today''cody sighed tiredly.

''since we worked so hard let's take the saturday off'' kari smiled.

''that's a great idea,we could use a break'' hawkmon agreed.

''then i'll see you guys later, i have to go my train''ken waved goodbye before taking his leave.''will be on our way,it was nice meeting you naruto,see ya!''yolei and cody walked away.

''i have to get home before tai gets to worried about me,bye guys!''kari said.

''me too but...welcome to the team naruto''tk shaked naruto hand.''thanks,tk'' he and davis watched tk walked away leaving only them and their digimons in their arms.''how about we get going''davis said.

**later**

davis and naruto were sat on the livingroom couch watching some random animes and also their digimons who sat on the carpet.''since tomorrow is saturday maybe we could go shopping'' the red head rapped his arms around naruto's shoulder.''shopping?what for?'' the blond asked.''because people in this don't wear your wearing''davis pulled on his t-shirt.''but i like wearing my orange jumpsuit'' the genin stated.''but people are going to think your weird''.

''let them'' naruto huffed.

''come on naruto we got nothing better to do'' davis whispered seductively.

''davis?''the teen blushed feeling the need to give in to his demands.

''you know you want too''the dark red head left a trail of wet kisses making him moan softly as he gently pushed his hand up naruto's shirt.

''davis,what are you doing to naruto?"demiguilmon watched curiously as naruto pulled himself away from his hold both blushing as red as a tomato._''i can't believe i almost fell for that, maybe i am falling for him''._unfortunaly,davis caught him staring and winked at him,making the blushing blond spin his head in the other direction.

later,naruto was wearing some of davis's old pj' walked in the his bedroom.''since the 'kids' are sleeping in the guest bedroom, maybe we could continue from we left off'' a shirtless red head wrapped around his handsome blond.''i'm game if you are''naruto grined as he trailed his down davis felt davis pull off his shirt and pushed softly on the began leaving wet kisses all over his digidestined of courage pressed their hips making their erections grind against each moaned at the pulled the genin shorts off and positioned himself in front his hard shaft.''wait,i want to do you this time'' naruto wasn't mentaly prepared for this but he didn't always want to be on the receiving smelled a musky sent coming davis crotch.

the blond licked the tip of the huge cock before pulling the long shaft into his mouth.''you really are good at this''davis moaned as he heard the sound of naruto sucking on his cock.''i'm cumming!''the dark red head shot his hot semen in his mouth,naruto almost choked.

the long sha had been lubrified by naruto's saliva and his semen.''davis,i want you inside me''the genin lifted his ass in the air,davis slowly pushed his cock inside of began thrusting at a fast pace making naruto moans echo throughout the appartement.''do like you like getting fucked?'' davis asked in a demanding tone,naruto was to embarrassed to answered.''do you!'' davis slapped on the ass.''yes!'' he moaned loudly.''who's your master?''he whispered in his ear.''you are'' naruto said softly.

''i can't hear you!''he slamed into him hard.''you are!'' the blond shouted at the top of his lungs._''why is this such a turn on for me?'' _naruto thought as davis fuck him so hard and hitting his prostate with every thrust.''do you want me to make to you cum?'' he asked loved this new side of davis,it felt so good to be dominated by him.''yes!please make me cum,master!''.

the digidestined of courage smirked at the knew nickname,he bagan pumping his erected cock.''say that you love me!''davis slaped him on the ass with his other whimpered at first,''i love you'' he mumbled under his breath.''louder!'' he fucked him even harder.''i love you so much davis!'' naruto shouted over the sound of their skin slaping each other.''i can't hold it in,i'm going cum'' davis said.''let's cum together''naruto shot his cum all over the bed as davis spewed inside stayed still not moving from their position only catching their breaths.

''from now on,when i ask you suck my dick you will get on your knees and suck i fuck you,you will scream my name! i can take you whenever i want to,you will always obey me,got it?''

''yes,master!'' davis pulled his cock out his ass making naruto knees give out on collapsed on the bed and laid next to his sweat covered blond.''i love you too,naruto''they cuddle next to each other with grins on their faces.

* * *

_**what do you guys think about this chapter?was the sex scene a lot better**_?

_**and last night i thought of the best plot ever!but if you guys also have plot ideas please post them.**_

_**i promise too make the chapters a lot more longer.  
**_

_**i'll post the next chapter before the end of the week,see ya!  
**_


	4. a focus and hard thoughts

**i'm back!this chapter will have the first part of my awesome plot!waiting for comments.**

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any other characters.

* * *

**

_**a focus and hard thoughts  
**

* * *

_

''davis!look at what you did to me'' a blond digidestined whined as he examined himself in the bathroom mirror.''relax naruto,all you got to do is put on a shirt''he heard his boyfriend say from the livingroom_._''just make you don't leave any of your 'love marks' on my neck for everyone to see''naruto joined everyone in the livingroom.

''by the way,what's with the new style we shared last night''naruto smirked.''i just read somewhere that girls love guys who are rough in bed''davis rubed his head nervously.''where did you read that from?one of your dirty magazines?''demiguilmon turned his head away from the tv.''how do you...?''the blushing digidestined of courage scrambled himself of the couch.

''demiveemon told us you keep them under your bed''naruto answered for him while a blue colored digimon was trying to make a quiet stop in fear when he saw an angry davis standing in front of him.''where do you think your going?''he cracked his and demiguilmon couldn't help but laugh at the scene,davis was still trying to catch his was a weird game of cat and mouse.''if you two are done playing,we want to go see what 'the mall' is like'' naruto held demiguilmon in his arms.

''but the saturday cartoons'' demiveemon said.

''alright,let's get going'' davis grabbed his shoes.''but...''demiveemon tried to continue.''no demiveemon were leaving''the dark red head stated.

later,with their digimons hiding in their napsacs,naruto and davis were walking through the mall with sodas that davis bought them.''wow!this place is huge!''the blond admired all the different huge stores.''hurry up,the clothes store is this way'' davis walk in the store and reserved a changing made sure the room door was locked before letting the digimons come out.''why are we in a empty room?''demiguilmon asked.

''this is where we wait while naruto changes in there'' the digidestined of courage explained.''let's find you something cool''demiveemon made naruto try on all sort of different kind of clothes,silly,weird and davis was looking through the store while demiguilmon and demiveemon were making naruto wear different looks because they couldn't seem to agree with each finally found the perfect outfit for his cute but first he wanted his boyfriend to try on something he picked up,davis smirked evily at the thought.

''davis what took you so long?''naruto asked wear some weird clown outfit.''should i asked?'' davis smiled.''note to self don't go shopping with two digimon that know anything about fashion'' naruto pretended to holding a tape recorder in his hands.''hey,were right here''demiguilmon pretended to sound offended.''naruto how about you try this on''davis flashed the outfit.''what the hell!i'm not wearing that'' the blond blushed.''come on it's just for one will know''demiveemon said.

''this isn't a trick is it?'' naruto asked not to convinced of the whole idea.''no tricks i promise'' the dark red head grabbed the outfit from his hand and walked in the changing walked out later blushing as beet as a tried has hard as possible to prevent them self from laughing out.''go ahead and laugh i know you want to''naruto pouted the other way.

''you look like a school girl''they laughed.''what do you expect i'm wearing a skirt with a tight girl shirt'' naruto replied still blushing.''come over here naruto'' davis pulled his blond and wrapped his arms around felt his boyfriend cock inflating on his butt as he slowed danced with him.''davis where are you going with this?''

''just in here''davis pulled him back in the changing room.''we will be just a few minutes'' davis said to the digimons before he closed the door as they room was pretty small so they couldn't lay being was pressed againts the wall by his boyfriend kissing him intensely.''you said this wasn't a trick''naruto moaned.''it's not,it's me using what's mine''.

''not wearing any your panties?you naughty girl''davis snake his hand under his skirt and squeezed his ass.''get on your knees and suck my cock'' davis ordered him.''yes master''he sucked his boyfriend cock as if it was a Popsicle.''you like sucking my cock don't'' he thrusted his dick into his lover's a few more thrust,''i'm about to cum''davis spilled his warm seed all over his blond's face.''you look nice with my cum on your face'' davis stood up and leaned himself on the mirror raising the skirt with one hand.''is there something you want me to do?your going to have to beg''his voice alluring.''fuck me''naruto said quietly.''hmm?i can't hear you'' davis rubed his cock around his tight entrance.''please fuck me master.i've been a bad girl''naruto moment naruto finished that sentence davis slammed his dick into his ass hitting his prostate,this made the blond moan loudly.

''you like watching yourself get fucked don't you?''the dark red head slapped his 's true he did like to at himself get fucked by davis,his face was covered in cum,he was moaning to davis to fuck him himself being treated like a slut was such trill for him.''master i'm about to cum''naruto inner walls closed on his made davis reach his limit,he pulled out his throbbing dick and came on naruto's skirt.''wow you really made a mess''davis watched naruto's cum trail down the mirror.

''speak for yourself you completely ruined the skirt'' naruto threw it on the floor.''you think we'll get in trouble'' he continued.''will leave it for someone to clean it up''davis pulled up his pants.''that's pretty cruel'' naruto smirked.''here try this on''davis walked out to pass him an blond digidestined walked out later with a huge grin on his face.''well how do i look?'' he asked them.''as handsome as ever'' davis smiled.

'' like a real digidestened'' demiveemon cheered.''you look really good'' demiguilmon was wearing a grey sleeveless hody with a white t-shirt and black cargo shorts also with a pair of running shoes.''you know davis is right you really do like it rough'' demiguilmon said as if nothing was and demiveemon couldn't help but snicker.''is it me or are you all perverts?'' naruto blushed.''by the davis while you and naruto were busy you had gotten a message on the D3''demiveemon said.

the digidestined of courage pulled his D3 from out the bag and read the message.''guys we got to go!''davis said.''what's wrong?'' demiguilmon asked.''there is serious trouble in the digital world''

* * *

_**digital world**_

''guys your all here!'' davis and naruto ran up to them.''but where's ken?''naruto asked.''his parents took him on a vacation'' tk said to him.''so what's the problem?'' davis asked.''that up there'' yolei all looked in the sky and saw a giant castle with dark clouds formed over it and floated over the ocean.''what to you all think'' gatomon asked.''by the look of those clouds i think it's bad news'' patamon replied.'' maybe we can go investigate'' cody suggested.

''isn't that too risky we don't know anything about it''hawkmon said.

''but sitting around won't get us anywhere'' naruto replied.

''i say we go in there and see if this thing is bad news or not'' tk said.

''so what are we let's go'' davis simled.

''DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!'' a few of them shouted.

**_''hawkmon armor digivolve to halsemon,the wings of love''_**

**_''patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon,flying hope''_**

**_''gatomon armor digivolve to nefertimon,the angel of light''_**

_**''guilmon armor digivolve to wargrowlmon,the loyal guardian''**_

cody and armadilomon sat on pegasusmon as for davis and veemon they sat on wargrowlmon's they flew closer,they could feel a strong feeling grow in their guts every passing minute.''look,we can land over'' they heard kari landed on the huge balconey,afterward the digimons didigivolve back to their original state.''wow you can see the whole digitalworld from here''guilmon said.

'' yeah but were not going anywhere till we figure out a way to open dee's stood in front giant metal doors ''have you tried knocking?'' hawkmon walked up to the metal doors and knocked twice''see hawkmon knocking won't get us any...''.

suddenly,a big glowing red symbol appeared in front of the doors then quickly disappeared,both doors slide open slowly.''wow yolei that's one strong hand you got'' they laughed which made yolei digidestined walked in the mysterious castle with caution.''what is this place?'' patamon asked.''why is the inside look different from outside'' the inside was like a state of the art machinery facility,there were also a lot of wires running alongside the the metal covered walls,they stood in the middle of three floating pathways their left and right were two short pathways with nothing at the end and in the middle pathway had three sets of stairs going upwards.

''alright i'm officially creeped out'' gatomon held her tail.''where did our exit go?''veemon asked.

''guys i think we got bigger problems'' kari both side paths tall blue fleshed skeletons with red claws and each with red mark on their chest crawled up from the ground.''what are those things?''naruto said.''there coming from this side to'' cody said.

''VEEHEADBUTT!'' veemon knocked a few away.

''GYRO SPHERE!'' guilmon blasted them.

''whatever these things are there not digimon'' tk said.''then let's get to higher ground'' davis said,the digidestined ran up the stairs first leaving their digimons to cover their their human partners reach the top they ran up afterward.''why do they sound so sad?'' kari looked at the creatures climbing up the stairs with all stared at the unknown creatures their cries were full of sadeness.

'' come let's keep going before they catch up to us'' davis walked into the dark were small bright dust floating around,disappearing and reappearing the dust of light they were able to see the contour of the room,small weird looking gadgets,blots,gears and cranks ran alongside the walls of the round room and at the end a big half metal sphere layed on the metal floor with a lot of wires coming out from the top.

''you guys find anything'' naruto asked tk and patamon.''nothing,this place kinda weird'' tk replied.''look,over here'' yolei said,they gathered around the metal sphere.''there's something written on it'' guilmon said.''the fal'cie anima''armadilomon read.''fal'cie,what's that?'' kari asked.

they all jumped when the metal floor shined in different colors.''what's going on?''veemon asked.

davis both sides of the metal sphere,steam came out the floor followed by two metal pillars coming out from the floor that were sorta shaped like only that every gadget and gear in the room was the metal shere opened up an intense light shined from inside it.''i can't see'' one of them said.a big robotic monster arose from the sphere with a huge crystal in the middle of it's chest.

''let's make a break for it'' davis crystal on the monster chest glowed,the same big red glowing symbol appeared and created a force field.''were sealed in'' hawkmon said.''tk,look out!'' patamon quickly pulled tk out of the way before the metal was able to slam on him.''thanks'' tk said.

''i don't think this thing want's us to get out alive'' cody said.

''you think we can take on this monster?'' naruto asked.

''i dosen't seem like we got any other choice'' davis answered.

''DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!''the digidestins shouted.

**_''veemon armor digivolve to flamedramon,the fire of courage''_**_**.**_''fire rocket!''

**_''hawkmon armor digivolve to halsemon,the wings of love''._**''tempest wing!''

**_''armadilomon armor digivolve to digmon,the drill of power''._**''earth craken!''

**_''patamon armor digivolve to pegasusmon,flying hope''._**''star shower!''

**_''gatomon armor digivolve to nefertimon,the angel of light''._**''rosata stone!''

_**''guilmon armor digivolve to wargrowlmon,the loyal guardian''.**_''atomic blaster!''

they all attacked at once but a blue colored force field appeared in front of it and deflected their attacks right back at them soon after everything was covered in they were scattered floating in a endless abyss of heard the sound of clock tower bells ring and everytime it rung the giant crystal would lit up making everyone able to see each other.''where are we?'' kari asked as the abyss lit up up above a beam of of light was shot at the crystal stasis and the abyss shined brightly as ginormous beats with clock tower bells attached to it.''what the...?''.

the ginormous beast extended his hand over them as a lot of brightly lit up ropes wrapped around every one of their moving they tried to struggle for beast extended his other hand but this time he shot a beamed at all the digidestined,each on one part of their bodies.''davis!tk!naruto!kari!cody!yolei!'' their digimons partners shouted.

_a huge powerful monster with multiple arms screamed over a tall building.'complete your focus l'cie!'_

afterward the the beast tossed them aside as if they were nothing but a piece paper and watched them fall into the depths of the abyss the castle fell into the ocean creating huge waves everywhere but the castle emitted a blue colored shock wave that crystallized the waves in a matters of shock wave was pulled back into castle making the castle turn into crystal itself.

* * *

''naruto,wake up!''the blond digidestined slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his name being called.''kari,where are we?''he asked.''take a look for yourself'' she help him up.''what the...?''naruto looked around them.''we fell from up there and the ocean turned to crystal?'' davis said.''i can't believe were still alive'' yolei stared at the shards of crystal everywhere.''that's impossible,no one survives a fall that high'' tk said.'' where are the digimons?'' naruto asked.''we've must have got seperated from them.'' davis answered.'' but did that fal'cie do all this?'' kari asked.

they gasped at the same tall monster with their whole arms covered in crystal and much bigger looking walking to kari from behind her and was about to strike her from above.''kari!''tk pushed her out of the way and blocked the hit,his hand started glowing and punched the monster slaming him into the crystal shards behind it.''what did...i just..do?''tk watch the icy power from his hand fade away.

''you used magic!you used the power of a l'cie!the fal'cie cursed us were l'cie now!'' they all heard cody said.''naruto behind you!''naruto turned around a whole horde of them coming his of them were about to attack him,he tried to raise his hands defensively instead a big spark of fire appeared in his hands and knocked the monster into each other.''wow'' naruto stared at his hands.

''hey,naruto we can use your help over here''naruto saw tk and davis fighting off the monsters,davis was gathering wind in his hand and blowing them away far and punching them with lighting in his fistes.

yolei,cody and kari watched them fight off the huge monster but more were coming from minute.''guys!behind you!''tk turned and saw standing right behind.''ah!stay away!''yolei yolei hands glowed and a green colored force field covered the three of them like a bowl.a few monster started attacking the shield.''guys i don't think i can keep this up forever'' yolei face was dripping with sweat.

''we kinda got our hands full over here. '' naruto blasted a few more of a few more powerful strikes from the monsters,yolei's shield shattered and three others turned around and saw their friends about to get hit.''stop!'' cody yelled at the top of his lungs,suddenly a big clock layed flat underneath him traced in white lines and the numbers were in grece and kari saw the big arrow going around the clock then it invisible shock wave was emitted from cody and the monsters stopped the digidestins stared at the unmoving monsters.

''what are you all staring at?finish it!'' cody threw as much ice spears as possible through them,naruto placed both his hands together shot a powerful ball of fire at them and exploded on contact all that was left were threw a zap of lightning into the air and a powerful thunderbolt came falling from the sky zapping all of clock from under cody disappeared and all the monsters that were struck by tk and zap by davis,collapsed on the crystal floor.

''is everyone one alright?''davis asked trying to catch his breath.''tk your hurt''kari ran up to check his arm.''yeah i got from that monster who tried to attack you'' tk explained.''here''kari placed her hand over the bruised skin and healed it.''you can heal?''cody asked.''i wasn't to sure but i a feeling i could'' kari pulled up his sleeve up and look at the black tattoo on his arm.

''so we really are l'cie'' the genin looked on his own chest and there layed the same tattoo as tk said he had the same mark on his should,kari had it on her right thighs,yolei said it was also on her chest and cody had it on his left wrist.''l'cie to the last'' yolei said softly.''even with these magic powers were not as strong as our digimons''cody said.''yeah they would have been able to take care of those monsters in a cinch'' naruto said.

''look i can land not far from here,let's go'' davis walking a while through the crystallized ocean.''did you hear the fal'cie say something about completing our 'focus' do you all know what it meant?''naruto asked.''i think it means 'mission','' cody replied.''so if we don't know our focus how do we complete it?'' davis asked to no one in particular.''i think...i saw it'' kari said.''saw it?''cody looked at her.''did you see anything?'' tk asked naruto.''well...it's all kinda foggy but this...i don't know...towering thing''naruto said.''wait a minute did we all have the same dream?'' yolei asked.''Ragnarok'' they all said as they looked up into the sky.

_a huge powerful monster with multiple arms screamed over a tall building.'complete your focus l'cie!'_

''so we all saw the same dream,we all heard that same voice'' yolei continued.''you mean that was our focus but what are suppose to do from that?''cody asked.''that's the tricky part,the dream is the only hint the fal'cie gives us figuring out what to do with,that's our job'' kari were all thinking about the situation.''who cares'' they turned to davis.''i mean were not obligated to complete our focus,anyway'' davis explained.''he's got a point'' tk agreed.''i guess there no use fussing about it'' yolei signed.''come on let's get going were almost there'' naruto said.

later,the digimons saw their human partners emerge from the crystallized ocean.

''davis!tk!naruto!kari!cody!yolei!'' their digimons partners shouted.''hey there buddy,how have you been?''naruto rubbed guilmon's head.''it's weird but were a lot stronger now'' guilmon said.''he's right,see that cracked boulder over'' veemon showed them the huge boulder.''i cracked it with my bare paw'' gatomon continued.''what!you did that?'' kari saw gatomon nodded.''wait a minute does this mean you guys also have the l'cie powers?''yolei asked.''i don't maybe it's because were there human partners,we got magic they got physical'' cody explained.

''that's right'' everyone saw a man standing not far from them.''genai!'' tk said.''wait,this is genai?'' naruto asked.''the one and only''he answered.''i need to ask you question'' naruto said.''it's about your chackra right?''naruto nodded for him to continue.''the reason why you lost all your chackra is because you had accepted guilmon and to become a digidestined'' he explained.''huh?nobody ever asked me that'' the confused blond replied.

''no one had to,the digivice read what was inside your heart thus it made you a human of this world.''so it's all my fault the reason why you lost all your chackra'' guilmon said sadly .''it's not your fault guilmon,i choose to accept you and become a digidestined'' naruto smiled at him.

''now that i've answered your question please follow me we have a serious matter to discuss about'' he turned to walk all threw curious glances aat each other before they proceeded to follow they stop walking in the dense forest,they all gaped at the sight in front of was a huge brown and golden colored weird looking ship,even the ramp looked hi-tech.

''did the fal'cie turn all of you into l'cie?'' genai asked in a nodded,''i can't believe it and your all just kids'' he said softly.''why are do you sound so worried?'' hawkmon asked.

''don't you all get it your all cursed!'' he was kinda take a back by his behavior.

''what do mean cursed?''armadilomon asked.

''you think humans get that kind of power without a price'' he said.

''what do you mean a price?'' tk asked.

''the fal'cie are special kinds of give us water,light and everything we need to now you've all become a puppet of the fal'cie'' genai explained.

''puppet?what do mean?'' cody asked.

''when the fal'cie wants something done,takes a human and turn it into a l'cie,every l'cie are given a focus and they must complete'' he explained.

''what happens when a l'cie doesn't complete their focus?'' gatomon asked the question that wayed in everyone's mind.

''you saw them didn't you?the monsters are called cie'th and that's what happens to a l'cie who don't complete their focus'' he said softly.''what!''they all shouted.

''then what if they complete there focus? the curse comes right off,right?'' patamon said nothing.''right?''

''l'cie who complete there focus turn into crystal stasis and gain eternal life''genai said sadly.

''cut the crap!'' they all heard veemon yelled.''it's the same thing as turning into one of those's monsters,they'll still end up dead'' veemon yelled even louder.''you mean our fates were seal the moment we came in contact with the fal'cie?'' cody said.

''either way we still end up dead.'' davis finished.''wait but what if just do nothing'' yolei asked.''your l'cie brand are in it's beginning stage soon arrows will appear and then a red eye will open up in the middle,soon it will be cie'th central'' genai said.

''oh my god!were ticking time bombes''kari fell on her knees trying to hold back the tears,they all were.'' is there anyway at all to get rid of these brands'' davis asked but it sounded more like a plea for help.''there are no records of it being done'' he answered.''but i think i have an idea'' he said.

they all rose their heads to look at him.''you see that portal up in the sky'' genai saw a green colored portal floating high in the sky.''what about it?'' guilmon asked.''it's a portal to naruto's world there you all might find some way to get rid of all your brands'' he explained.''no!that's suicide'' naruto shouted.''how come?if there's a way to get rid of our we should take''kari replied.''in my world everything might look nice and sweet ut on the inside everyone is practically a they find out what we are and our digimons too they won't hesitate to kill us on the spot'' naruto explained.

''how do you know everyone a killer?''tk asked.

''because i did it once myself!'' they all gasped.''when your on the battle field all that matters his your life'' the blond said.''i what you all to listen to me if you guys decide to go to my world,if it came down to it would you all kill someone for your own life?'' naruto the digidestins stared at him wide eye unable to say a word.''here cody'' genai passed him a book.

'' what's this for?'' cody asked.''it's the instruction manuel to the ship,you'll be the one piloting the ship'' genai explained.''me?piloting that huge ship?'' cody said.''maybe you should all think about this overnight''genai proceeded to walk away.''and one more thing, this decision you make will choose how you want to die'' genai walked to digest the situation at hand.

* * *

_**with cody**_

cody bowed to his grandpa after all this time he finally defeated him in kendo.''that was great match cody,you were moving very fast,you been doing secret training, eh?''cody's gramdpa exited the his grandpa didn't know was that cody tried his new powers on himslef and his grampa.''it looks like i have the power to control the flow of someone's time'' cody said to armadilomon.

''and don't forget your water abilities too'' the 'mon replied.''cody,are you leaving tomorrow?''.''yes,i'm going'' cody said.''but naruto said...''

''i know armadilomon,but if there's a chance to get rid of this curse i'm taking it''cody lifted a sword of the dojo wall.''where are you going?''armadilomon asked.''to learn how to fly an airship''cody smiled.

_**with kari**_

kari walked into the living room and saw gatamon doing some karate moves.''gatamon come to bed'' kari said.''how can you be so relaxed?if we don't find a way to get that mark of you guys you'll...'' gatomon couldn't seem to finish the phrase.''we'll find a to make this right again.'' kari wrapped her arms around her.

_**with tk**_

''...and that's the whole story'' tk told matt about his l'cie curse.''that means you have no choice but to go!'' matt slamed his fist on the the table_**.**_''yeah i'm going but i just wanted to see one more because if i don't come it will probably mean i'm...''

''that wont happen you'll beat this this thing'' matt placed a box in front of looked at his brother before opening it, he stared at his brother wide eye before pulling out a pair of silver guns.''matt are you crazy?''

''that place sounds like hell they might come in handy'' matt smirked.

_**with yolei**_

''yolei think your packing a little too much things''hawkmon sweatdroped.''sorry i guess i'm a little nervous''yolei smiled.''are you scared yolei?''hawkmon asked.

''how can i not be?'' yolei sat on her bed.''yolei,i'll do whatever it takes to see you get out alive'' the'mon promised her.''thank you,hawkmon''

_**with davis**_

''you wanted to talk to me about something?'' jun sat in the living room couchand stared at her little brother.''actually,i've been trying to keep something at a distance my self lately'' davis sat next to her.''like what?'' his sister asked.

''it's a dream i had,a bad one,i dreamt i destoyed the was terrifying.i needed some time had so scared that i tried to run,the point is i have people i can count on.i'll make through.'' davis said.''davis what are you...'' jun was about to asked suddenly davis hug her like there was no tomorrow.''davis?''.''whatever happens i'm glad to call my sister'' davis said knew something was going on but she understood by her brother's body language that he didn't want to tell wath was really going on,all she did was return the hug.

_**with naruto**_

naruto and demiguilmon were going through his apartment gathering all his life savings.''naruto are you about this?''demiguilmon asked.''why not if were going to try find a way to get rid of our brands we'll need some money and besides there's no point not using all my savings it's not like i might liv...'' naruto quickly shut his mouth when he saw demiguilmon giving him an intense glare.''sorry,i didn't mean to...''

''it's alright,it's all my fault that got cursed in the first''demiguilmon said.''shh...everything's going to be alright'' the genin wrapped his arms around him.''everything's not going alright!''demiguilmon yelled.''even if you complete your focus you'll turn to crystal and stay frozen forever''the red digimon said practicality on verge of just stared at him.''demiguilmon whatever happens,i love you so much''naruto squeezed him tighter.''you gave meaning in my life and because of you i found love,friends and you,you made my life wroth living for.i so glad to call you my digimon partner'' the blond smiled when he saw demiguilmon trying to say something but he crying to hard on his chest.

_**the next day a little before noon**_

''since your all here i guess you've all made up your minds''genai digidestineds nodded alongside their digimon partners.''one more thing,since naruto's world wasn't meant for digimon they will be sealed in the digivices the moment you come out the other side of the portal'' the young genai explained.

''so were going to be completely useless?'' veemon asked.''don't worry if they need you all they have do is break it and you'll be released but be warned the digivice will reappear after a limited amount of time and you'll be pulled back in but you can communicate with your partners even from within the digivice'' the middle age brunet explained.''so cody you learned how to fly this thing?" kari stared at golden and brown colored ship.''the basics anyway'' cody smiled.''before i forget i wanted to give you guys these,they might come in handy''genai passed the objets over to yolei.

''huh?three cell phones''she said.''these will let you communicate with each other without the need of a satellite'' the brunet explained.''were ready to go then?''tk asked.''ready!'' naruto smiled.''well then, off to hell we go'' davis grined.

genai watched the engines of the airship start up and took off into the bright shy afterwards flying into the portal before it closed up.''and so it begins'' he said before walked away into the for the digidestins,they in separate parts of the big glass covered cockpit holding on to something as the airship shook violently going through the different colored and electric tunnel.a bright light flashed before them and suddenly they were flying over clouds and the ocean.''you did it!''kari walked up to him.''i told you didn't i?''cody smiled.

out of the blue a weird snake like monster passed right in front them while making the airship shake.''huh,it's probably a sea monster'' naruto said.''playful little thing isn't he?'' yolei sweatdroped.''well play with someone else''tk said.''he thinks were lunch''cody said as the sea monter turned around and was flying towards them.''yeah,like a l'cie food buffet'' davis said.''cie food,cute''kari said as they braced for impact.''guys here it comes!'' davis sea monster broke part of the glass covered cockpit which made davis and kari fly out and the airship to fall out the sky.''naruto!after them!'' cody yelled as held on to something from being suck out the ship.''i'm on it!''naruto jumped out the ship tk followed afterward.

naruto pulled out his digivice and threw it high up into the air,tk pulled out his hand gun and shot it making it formed and wargrowlmon came flying down towards them.''over here!''naruto said as he grabbed tk hand and pulled him on wargrowlmon's saw the airship fall down passed them ''here we go!''wargrowlmon dived towards the falling airship.''hey!over here!''yolei quickly jumped on wargrowlmon even though he still diving down.''you okay?''kari held on to his hand.''oh yeah!i'm great!''davis shouted.''grab on!'' cody were pulled onto wargrowlmon before the airship fell on watched the airship fell into the ocean and flew over thick forests that were being bathed by the sunlight.

''home sweet home,welcome to my world'' naruto said as they flew away on wargrowlmon.

* * *

**sorry out there for those ken lovers.i decided to kick him out story because he's just to boring and emo plus there would be to much people.**

**yes there is a little final fantasy 13 in it but i'm not going to copy the same storyline from it and there's going to be a different more thing thanks for the review shinya-chan!thanks to you i will finish this fanfic!and it's not going to be some short fic.  
**

**as for an update it will have to wait.i'm going away for three weeks,i'm leaving july the 27 th and coming back august 15.**

**while i'm away you should all post comments on want should i in the next out!see ya!  
**


	5. the purge

**sorry i took so long to make an update.i was suppose to finish this chapter in august but my labtop broke and had to send it in to get it fix,which to let's get on to the chapter.**

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto or any other characters.**

**

* * *

**

**the purge!**

**

* * *

**

yolei shaked and stirred in the nice and comfy hotel bed,she slowly opened her eyes and saw naruto and tk talking on the balcony with a great view of the somewhat big l'cie got up and went to join them.''hey there sleepy head'' naruto turned around and smiled still dressed in his digidestined oufit.(a white t-shirt with what looked like half of the hidden leaf village symbole on the bottom of it,a black jeans shorts including a silver belt hanging diagonaly from his waist and pair of fingerless orange gloves,he looked at his new orange shoes they were totally from the one's they wore in the village. **(a/n:running shoes)**

''where are the others?'' she asked.''they went to have a look around the village'' tk replied.''there really are a lot people here'' yolei looked at all stands and stores from the balcony.

''well this a special boarding village where people come to casino and gamble but if only been here once before when i was with my sensai on special mission to find the new hokage for my village'' naruto explained.''so this is like La's Vegas?'' yolei shined with sparkles in looked at her sweatdroped at the scene in front of him.

''how about we go find the others,alright?'' tk said.''sure!''they l'cie kids walked their rooms and out the big walking a few blocks sitting at a cafe with the table outside and went to also take a seat.''yolei your finally awake''kairi put down her drink.''yeah but still can't believe i was asleep til noon''

''well we did come to this world very early in the morning but someone made us walk to this village'' davis eyed his boyfriend.''we had no choice wargrowlmon would have draw to much attention.'' naruto glared at him.

''not spoil our nice time but we can't stay here forever we need a plan'' cody all got quiet at the reminder of their situation.''your right were ticking time bombs'' tk said.

''and the fact that fugitives'' naruto continued.''fugitives?'' yolei asked.''yeah because we don't belong to any hokage villages were not ninjas and we don't have any chackra and if people noticed that we can use magic it might cause some serious problems'' naruto explained.''in other words we can't stand out'' davis said.''then we should get some new clothes because a lot of people were staring at us all day'' kairi suggested.

''yeah but with the cost of our hotel rooms already we can't afford to waste anymore money'' cody said.''i think might have an idea...'' tk told them the plan.''what!''yolei said almost screamed.''wow! tk i never thought i would hear come up with like 's something davis would plan'' kairi said.

''hey!what's that suppose to mean?'' davis replied.

''i don't like but being in our situation it's not a half bad idea'' cody answered.''alright let's do it!'' naruto l'cie's went to find to quickest clothes store.''alright were here you guys ready?'' davis nodded and proceeded to walk in the looked around and saw a people looking and trying on different clothes.''cody?''

''don't worry i can do it'' cody replied.a big clock layed flat underneath him traced in white lines and the numbers were in Greece and kari saw the big arrow going around the clock then it invisible shock wave was emitted from cody,everyone in the huge store stopped moving and stood frozen like statues.''and now we raid this place like no tomorrow'' tk took of somewhere.

the were a little shocked but they weren't each took off in a different grabbing and toughing as much clothes and shoes as possible in to bag.''guys we got to go i can't keep this up any longer''cody notified them.

a few minutes later,they each ran out the store with bags of clothes in their hands running down the street.''wait,take our bags back to our and cody are going to go make a quick pit stop'' davis said.

''huh?where are goi...whoa!'' davis pulled him down the shot each curious glances at each other before taking off to the they later ran on to the room,they closed the shut at emptied their bags onto one of the beds.''is it me?or was that such a rush'' kari giggle.''where lucky that in this world that they don't technology like our world or else we would have been caught on the video camera'' tk to them from the shadows somebody was watching them.

''hey guys were back''davis yelled.''what the hell is all that?''naruto said as he saw cody and davis holding a bunch of weapons in their arms.''so we are to tries these on or not?'' yolei asked.

a little while later after naruto helped them each find something to wear.''well how do i look?'' kari walked out the bedroom dress in a black small skirt with black ninja shoe,a blue tang top with white flowers on it under a black and white vest with a zipper undone also holding the demon wind shuriking in her hand.''isn't that weapon kinda dangerous for you?'' cody asked dressed in white vest with brown pockets,zipped up and was able to see at the crook of his neck a brown sleeveless sweater and with red straps going around his brown shorts and holding a flat red pocket and also wearing a green shoulder armor on his right along with a long red cape going down the same side of his body with his family's black katana hanging from his waist and a blue pair of fingerless gloves.

''i think it's the same thing as using a boomerang'' kari replied.

''at least you found something,none of these weapons suit me at all'' she heard yolei said wearing her new pink tang top hoddy with a sleeveless white blouse over it and small black shorts with a blue and white colored half dress that covered only her left leg and a pair of longed black shoes with lacing that went all the to the top.

''here yolei you can have these if you want'' tk passed her the two silver guns giving to him by was dressed in black shorts with a white t-shirt and a black and silver vest with white fur on the neck sleeves holding a silver gunblade.''really?'' yolei took the guns from him and strapped it to the back of her was wearing a white short with a black net t-shirt and a white vest with the zipper undone and black armbands and a red staff with two red and black blades on each end of the staff.''you know,if you guys want to live you had better use those weapons'' naruto said.

''what do you guys want to do for the rest of the night?'' davis asked.''well they have fireworks tonight,maybe we can go and watch?'' kari suggested.''that's a great on cody let's go get a good view of the 'll call you later''yolei pulled cody the door also grabbing one of the three cellphones genai gave them.''davis,would you like to join me?'' kari he wanted to go see the fireworks with naruto but he didn't want to be impolite.''sure'' he smiled seeing the disappointed look in his boyfriend's also picked up a cellphone before leaving the hotel.''we should get going'' tk said as picked the last cellphone,naruto nodded and followed tk out the hotel.

kari and davis on a table in front of a restoraunt in the village square,tk and naruto were sitting on top building with a view of the square and all the people in it and yolei and cody standing somewhere in the middle of the crowd waiting for the fireworks to saw fireworks explode high in the night sky bathing the village in different beautiful they watch the luminous show in the sky,they each saw the glimmer of a dream,somewhere in the sky that tiniest spark of hope that would change their would say that moment has come and gone.

the firework show had come to an end and people began slowly turning to leave the square but had stop because of the army of anbuthat appeared everywhere around the villagers grew silent some whispering to another.''citizens of this village!'' they all heard coming from tallest building from a man in a black coat.''it has come to our attention that there are threats to the entire world in this village'' the man said in a loud the villagers spoke among each other the l'cies shot curios glances at each other.''these 'threats' are known as l'cie,they are demons out to destroy the world and everybody in it'' the strange man continued.

''but we have come to a decision,at the risk of contamination and the survival of these 'demons',under degree of the fire lord,this village will be purged for the survival of the world'' the man stated before he understood of what was going anbus surrounding the village square performed summoning jutsus,an army of wild ninja animals jumped down onto the floor and began mercilessly attacking and killing the screamed and ran in fear as they saw huge explosion coming from other parts of the village.

''why would they do something like this?'' kari watched the cruel scene unfold.''kari we got to get out of here!'' davis pulled her away from the restoraunt before it exploded behind them and ran down the street of bloody corpses laying on the couldn't believe her saw a small girl being chased by huge tiger,she tripped and quickly drew his red staff and jumped in front of the little girl and stabbed the tiger sending a bolt of lightning threw his staff into the wild ninja tiger and fell onto the the floor.''are you alright?'' davis asked the injured girl.''look out!'' she cried as she saw a anbu appear and was about to attack him from saw this and threw her demon wind shuriken at the anbu cutting his throat open and afterwards catching the shuriken that came flying back to healed the small girl's leg before she told her to looked at the anbu she killed ''it's okay kari,there was no other choice'' davis blocked her view and pulled her in a tight hug.''come on let's get out of here alive'' daivis continued.''right'' she ran down the street taking anyone who stood in there way.

**with cody and yolei...**

the l'cies protected as much villagers as possible from the attacking beasts.''why would they do something like?'' yolei finished shooting some anbus before reloading her guns and look cody protecting some people a few feet away from her.''it's strange,why they take us out with the whole village?'' cody frooze all the anbus time and afterwards slicing them with water reinforcing his the rest the villagers ran out the square a huge giant white lion jumped down from one of the tall buildings and growled at the two remaining people in the village square.

''whoa,whoa!let's be rational now'' yolei looked up at the giant white lion.''look out!'' cody said and each jumped back avoiding the lion claws.''what do we do?'' yolei asked but still keeping her eyes on the giant beast.''watch and learn''cody sliced the air with his katana and a water slice went strait for the lion's face leaving a huge cut of blood on his lion proceeded to attack to cody with his claw but yolei shot a barrage of bullets at the lion face forcing it to block with the attacking claw.''i'm out of bullets!'' yolei yelled,the lion went straight for opening but yolei quickly cast a green colored shield around them blocking his the lion continued pounding on the shield from above.''try making shields the size of the bullet,alright!'' cody suggested.''right,but were still in a tight spot'' yolei said.''just follow my lead'' cody said.

the lion finally shattered the shield and saw the magical clock expand underneath cody and yolei,the big arrow began spinning very fast and their bodies glowed in a Golding and cody quickly at the speed of light ran up the lion's legs and started attacking him from all directions,yolei would shoot green colored that made small explosion on contact and cody would leave a cut on it's skin with his reinforced water lion released a roar that the two flying back onto the giant sized beast jumped high into the air ''run!'' cody yelled.

the lion crashed onto the floor creating earthquakes throughout the entire and yolei struggled to get up and saw the beast growling at also both noticed giant sized hole the lion created and saw the heat coming out from it.''how about we end this one shot?" cody suggested,yolei nodded and placed her guns together focused all her energy into it,cody placed his hand out and they each blasted the beast in a green and blue colored explosion that made the the lion fell deep into the giant hole with magma erupting coming out from it.

''come on let's get going'' cody and yolei got up and ran down the streets of the inflamed village.

**earlier with tk and naruto...**

naruto and tk ran on the rooftops avoiding the wild animals on the streets and only dealing with anbuson the they jumped the very small gap they landed on another saw the strange man from earlier,who watching the anbus killing countless of villagers on the ground.''you!your the one behind all of this'' naruto said to the man.''kids?weapons down i'd hate for this to turn ugly'' the man in a black cloak turned around.''get ugly?'' tk smirked as pulled out his gunblade.''you think you can kill us without a fight?'' naruto readied his man and naruto charged at each blocking and attacking each other**.**naruto jumped away him when he saw tk above them about to strick the man he also saw tk coming down at him,he quickly pulled out his kunai and blocked tk's attack.

tk smirked and quickly grabbed the man's right arm and began freezing cloak man saw his arm being engulfed by ice,he kicked tk in the stomach making him fall a few feet stared at his arm covered in ice,naruto took this as an opening to punch the guy hard in the face making him slam into the building and naruto watched the man cough up blood ''so your the 'demons'uh?well you aren't getting out of this village alive''

''why not?'' tk asked.''beacause this is schedule to explode in the next few minutes'' the man laughed out as their eyes widened.''why would you guys go this far?'' naruto asked before they heard a loud roar and a earthquake that threw them of balance,the man used this as an opportunity to escape.''he got away''naruto said.''it dosen't matter,come on let's get back on the ground to find the other'' tk noticed a metal stair case and quickly ran onto the streets and saw yolei and cody running up to them.''guys,your okay!'' cody stopped in front of them.''glad to see you guys in one piece!'' naruto grined.''sorry to spoil the reunion but we don't know where kari and davis are and the village his going to explode in the next few minutes''tk explained.''wait?what!'' yolei nearly yelled.''i'm going to try to call them'' cody pulled out the cellphone and listened to the ringtone waiting for them to answer.

''hello?'' kari answered.

''kari your alright!and davis?'' cody asked.

''he's looking around to make sur that nobody followed us into the forest''

''how did you guys get out the village?yolei took the cell phone from cody.

''we had to bust throught the south village exit with the help of angewomon and exveemon and then made are way deep into the forest''kari explained.

''alright we'll make our out of the village and meet up with you guys later''tk told her before he hang up.

tk and yolei called otu their pegasusmon and halsemon,they flew out the they were being carried by the digimon,they watched the village exploded luminating the night each felt a strong wave of guilt hit a few hours of flying,they met up with davis and kari and decided to rest up by a giant lake with the moon's reflection shining off saw naruto sitting on a log by the lake and wen to join him.''not much of a futur for us huh?'' davis sat next to him.''hard to picture a happy ending'' naryto replied.''we don't even know where to go'' davis signed.''i do,the biggest village in the world to the fire lord's front door'' naruto stood up and stared at the moon.

''the fire nation's seat of power?oh,that's a great idea,just charge in there and show them a taste of l'cie terror'' davis laughed but noticed his boyfriend still staring at him.''you're serious?'' davissaid.''keep running,it's either die or turn cieth'' they both turned their heads towords the other.''there's no place for l'cie to hide,they want a fight? let's take it to the fire lord's dorrstep'' cody continued.''this isn't a game!'' yolei said.''no,that for sure'' tk replied.

''we found a fal'cie and it cursed us,now were all l'cie and the fire nation is hunting us,enemies of the state'' tk explained.''but who were puling their strings the fire lord'' tk continued.''he probably ordered the purge too'' kari said quietly.''the fire lord and the fal'cie,they're the same and were all the same to them,expendable'' cody walked up in the middle of the group.''i'm not dying a fal'cie slave'' narutowatched flames gather up in his hand.''so,what are you guys going to do?'' kari asked.

''destroy it'' naruto jumped down from the log.''what,are you guys insane!'' davis said.''say you guys pull it of what does that give you satisfaction?'' yolei asked.''if something happens to the firelord it's lights out for the fire a minute...you want that,your a l'cie you guys just want to snuff out this world!'' davis said.''no!what about our focus?it might...''kari yelled.''our focus dosen't matter'' naruto interrupted her.''how we live is up to us'' tk said.''don't you mean how you die?'' yolei replied.''think like that and it's alredy over'' naruto said.

''better to pick a path and keep moving,don't worry were after the fire nation, not out to destroy the it did come to that i wonder if you guys would try and stop us?'' cody asked.''you want to fight us now too,just like that were enemies?'' yolei asked.''next time we meet,we might just be''tk said as he,cody and naruto walk in the forest and left the other by the lake.''i don't know what i should do now'' kari sighed.''well that makes two of us'' davis walked up next to her and crossed his arms.''hey your taking care of us now'' yolei pushed him.''i won't be if you keep pushing me like that'' davis smiled.

after a while of waking in the forest ''so are you guys okay with this?'' tk asked.''i want avenger all those people who died in that village'' cody continued walking.''you all know that it's going to be fight after fight?''naruto nodded,suddenelly a group of anbus appeared on the ground and in the trees in front of them.''great an anbu hit squad'' naruto said.a few of them threw a set kunais pass them with explosive tags on it and exploded behind making the trees fall to the ground.'' were boxed in'' tk said as they readied them self for a fight.

davis,yolei and kari saw the explosion far off in the distance.''uh-ho,army's out to play'' davis said.''what now?'' yolei asked.''run?'' kari said as they turned towards her.''we should run,if we rush in now we'll just get in there way'' kari explained.''i guess your right,it's not like they can't take care of themself'' yolei proceeded the leave in a direction far from the explsion.

after the last of the anbus were taking care of they tried to catch their breaths.''not bad'' naruto said.''reall?y,thanks!'' cody tucked in his katana.''tk,are you worried about the others?i'm sure they made it out okay.''cody looked at him.''a little but what's the plan here?'' he walked up to them.''past the those mountains and through my village,we'll be halway the to fire nation city'' naruto explained.''alright,let's get going.i'll take point you guys watch my back'' cody began walking and tk and naruto soon followed.

**with davis,yolei and kari.**

by morning,the l'cies made out the forest and out on a beutiful grass valley with giant gorges and small mountain paths.''no sigh of any anbus following'' yolei looked back.''i guess the others must have gotten their attention''davis replied.''do you guys think the world knows about us?''kari asked from the small grassy hill.''if a l'cie pops up on the radar hell will break loose again'' davis sighed.''they don't even know why there scared'' yolei stared at the grassy meadow.''afraid of what they don't know,afraid to find out more'' kari felt a soft breeze go through her hair.''i'm terrified of what will happen,maybe the is better of without l'cie'' davis saw the moppy look on the girls faces.''i mean most of them'' the redhead grined trying to cheer them up.

''gee,thanks''kari smiled.''come on,let's get going'' they playfully pushed davis to get him going.a few miles later,they made it through the meadow that was packing a lot of wild life everywhere and now making their way through a small grassy mountain path.''we handle our self pretty good out here'' kari jogged to catch up with them.''yeah,but we need to stay sharp or else will become some wild animals lunch'' davis contined walking.''don't worry we got your back just keep your eyes in front'' as soon as yolei finished a bunch of coyotes jumped from the clif above them,yolei pulled out guns and shot a few of them before they had a chance to land on the ground.a coyote went for the kill at davis but quickly un strapped his red double bladed lance and struck down the coyote,as he pulled out his lance from the dead coyote a group of them surrounded him,growling.

''man,you guys are a real pain'' davis said before one of them jumped at him,he dodge it and killed it with a bolt of light from his other coyotes charged in one after the kept dodging and attacking them one at a time but even a l'cie had his limits.

after stabbing the injured coyote on the floor davis tried to catch his breath but a new group of them appeared in front of him.''oh,come on'' the red head of them jumped at him but was blown away by yolei's energy bullets.''these guys are really annoying'' yolei walked up next to him.''want me to cover you?'' yolei smiled.''just try and keep up with me'' davis smirked as he and yolei charged at them side.

they were back to back,covering each and taking out any incoming was really a great site,fighting side by side and working gathered a strong amout of lightning in his hand and threw it in the clouds formed,yolei casted a shield around the two of them.''see 'ya'' yolei smiled,''and this fight is over'' davis grined before a powerful bolt of lightning came crashing down on the ground killng all the remaining wolves.

the smoke cleared up and yolei's shield disappeared.''hey look there's one left'' yolei saw the wolf growling across the field of dead wolf corpes.''i guess he wasn't caught up in the blast'' davis suddennely saw kari's demon wind shuriking slicing it's head of.''hey guys i got one!'' kari cheered as she ran up to both at the fact that she was running without any regards to to the dead wolfes everywhere.''yeah nice one!,great job!''they said but mentally signed in their heads.

they set their sights at the town far in the they later got their,they look at the people in bustling was obvious that this town was a port there were fishermans,boates and the smell of fish in the air.''wow,this place sure is different from where we started off from'' kari looked around her.''let's ask where we are'' davis said.''excuse me,sir?'' yolei asked the walking paased strange man turned towards them.''hello there,my name is touga and how can i help you kids?'' touga smiled.''well you see,were not from around here can you tell us where we are?'' yolei asked.''your in the land of the waves'' touga said.

''land of the waves?'' davis asked.

''your standing in the biggest port town in the land'' he explained.

''biggest?then why does it kinda small?'' kari asked.

''that's because it's divided by the great naruto brige''

''the great naruto?'' they said in union.''yeah,i named it after a ninja from the leaf villge'' touga smiled.

''the leaf village?'' davis asked.''uh?how do you don't know about the leaf village,it's far nord from the other port do they teach you kids in school?''touga signed.

''anyway,thank you for your time'' kari said.''take care of your self and pray that those demoned l'cies don't destroy us'' touga said.

''l'cie?'' they qickly turned around.''what!haven't you heard about them yet?''touga sounded worried.

''everybody is terrified of them,two days ago they destroyed that big gambling village quite a while from 's the nombrered one news in the whole fire nation and there also out to destroy the from the fire nation came to warn us this morning.'' touga explained.

they stood there,with their mouths wide opened trying to digest this new information.''uhh...thank you very much for telling us this'' yolei said.''it was nothing,you kids have a nice day'' touga said before he took he leave.

''what was all that about?''davis asked.

''shh...let's get a room first,it might not be a good idea to talk about it here.'' kari said before they took off to find the nearest hotel.

later,nightfall came along.''i called the others and told them about the situation'' kari walked in the bedroom.''they don't even seem like their looking for us.i mean,were l'cie and on the lose''yolei stared out the window looking at all the chunins and jonins pass by.''the fire lord is probably keeping it under dosen't want their failure to lose us than lose their pride.'' davis layed on the bed.''so,the other solders don't know about yet?'' kari asked.''they don't know anything about any 'fugitives'.'' yolei concluded.

''by the way what's our plan?i mean unlike the others they have a goal we don't and we have no idea about our focus'' kari and yolei stared at her had no real goal exept for running and no clues about getting rid of their l'cie brands things weren't looking good for them.

at the lack of any replie from the two kari's face saddenned.''i'm going for a walk'' kari got up and slamed the door on her way and yolei wanted to stop her but it was probably best to let clear her head a stood on the great naruto brige staring at the had forgotten how long she had been but it feel good to let all her problemes float away.''kari?'' yolei walked up to her alongside davis.''want are you guys doing here?'' kari asked.''you were taking long so came to find you'' davis replied.''sorry,it's just...i'm scared'' a tear fell from kari's eye.''hey,your not going through this alone'' yolei raised her head.

''but it scares me to know that we are going to die no matter what we do'' kari almost cried.''actually,i've thinking about something'' davis said.''what is it?"yolei asked.''don't you think it's a little weird about the firenation knowing about us the moment we got here.i mean,no one in the world knew about us until the the fire nation started telling everyone about us'' davis explained.''and it seem likes they know about l'cie too'' yolei concluded.

''that means there's a chance too get rid of our brands'' kari smiled.''maybe,i doubt they will tell us so easylie'' davis replied.''that means our goal is the same as the others?'' yolei concluded.''yep so let's get a move on'' yolei and davis began walking towards the the ther port town.''uh?where are we going?it's the middle of the night'' kari walked behind them.''take a guess'' davis grined.

**earlier with cody,naruto and tk...**

''that was kari,it seem like the world knows about us and that we destroyed that village'' cody hang up the cell phone.''which makes everyone think were the bad guys great'' naruto signed.''don't you guys think it's a little weird that the anbus have stoped following us seen we got on this mounting?'' tk asked.'i guess they finally figured out that were too strong for them'' naruto grined.''maybe,we did take out a lot of them'' cody said.''so let's take it easy for the night?'' naruto smiled.''alright'' tk said before they each called it in for the night.

later the next morning,after another long mountain path they finally reached on the other side an saw the sight before them.''that's the leaf village?it's huge!'' tk watched the village bathed by the morning sun.''i bet everyone is going to be happy to see you again naruto'' cody smiled.''i doubt it...i never told them about guilmon and about turning into a l'cie.i never even said goodbye,they must probably think i'm some sort of coward'' naruto signed.''you should probably tell them about everthing that's happened.'' cody said.

''no need i don't think l'cie are welcomed home'' naruto replied before he made his way down the mountain and into the forest and towards the leaf village.

a few hours later they hid in the forest surronding the village wall and countless of anbu,jonins and chunins patroling the south gate.''we can do this,we cut through here,make our way through the village and out the other side''tk asked hidden behind a bunch of bushes and tress.''and make our way for the fire lord,now your thinking like a l'cie'' naruto grined.''that great but that still leaves our problem'' cody pointed towards all the ninjas guarding the entrance.

''there's some underground tunnels not far from here.i used to play in them when i was a 's been abandonned years ago,so not even the black ops know about i know where it is,we can sneak in under their noses.'' naruto explained.''sounds good'' cody smirked.

''great!let's go'' naruto led the followed the blond through the forest until they stopped at an big old drainage pipe that a piece came out the ground and later back removed the metal lid of it releaving the went in one at a time before anruto sealed back the entrance and jumped down the platform onto the metal pipe floor.''it's pretty big in here'' cody examined the pipe that a truck could fit inside.''come on,let's keep moving'' naruto said as they began to run through the large drainage pipes.

''hey,what's down there?'' tk sudennely stopped and look at the staircase doing downwards.''don't know,i've never seen that here before'' naruto replied.''wanna check it out?" cody suggested.''i guess it would'nt hurt to take a peek'' naruto was first to go down the staircase and soon after in a big metal room with a thick steel gates in front them.''dosen't this remind you guys of anything?'' tk asked looking stainless steel gates.

''actually it does...'' cody slowly walked up to him and placed his hand on the their brands glowed brightly and winced at the l'cie brand with arrows appeared in front of the doors then quickly disappeared,both doors slide open walked through and gaped at were waterfalls everywhere with golden steel platforms floated looked over the steel ledge and an lake as big as the ocean at the bottom of all this and thick steel pillars coming from the water and up to the ceilling.

they walked to the end of their small platform and a anothere round piece came attaching to walked onto it and detached from the platform a floated away with the l'cies still on the big round piece floated it passed by a big two headed stone faces with golden armor around their faces and crystal immitten a orange like energy that slowly rotated.

''it's a fal'cie isn't it?'' tk watched the stone headed fal'cie rotate around the orange crystal.''i can't believe there's a fal'cie under the 't anyone find out about this place?'' naruto looked at everything around them.''i guess only l'cie have acces to this place'' cody sumed it up.

''i can't believe we've relied on them our whole entire food we eat,the light and water,it's all from the fal'cie and no one knows they even exist'' cody stared at the fal'cie.''maybe our wolds were really meant for rest of us were just bugs compared to them'' naruto said.''you think?'' tk asked.''they protect us nurture take care of,well,normal treat us like were special almost like were...pets!'' tk clapped his hand.

''like pets...'' cody had a thought.''are you guys were doing the right thing?'' cody asked them.''what do you mean?'' naruto asked him.''it's true they purged the village but they did it because we're there to begin with'' cody fliched because it was partly true.''but that dosen't give them the right to kill innocent people like that'' tk replied.''people are scared of what they don't that's why they tried to kill us along with everyone else'' cody said and they stayed silent for a while.

''this l'cie curse took everything from us our futur,our dreams.i didn't want to think so i fought long as i was fighting nothing else mattered,i was running away'' naruto slowly walked away from them.''our mission is over'' naruto said.

''what?'' tk asked.''we need to think this over'' narutowalked back up to round platform had reached the end of it's course and attached itself to another platform and got walked to the end of the platform and saw a large steel circle in front of each stood on it.'' i guess all we have now is hope'' cody said before the circle lit up and dissapeared into thin found themself in the middle of the leaf village,the plaza.

when they looked around the place was completly empty but they heard a radio message going through the plaza.

_''in recently convended emegency black ops announced that they have located the fugitives the military plans to apprehend the l'cies and carry out a public execution.''_

suddennely,chunins,anbus and jonins appeared everywhere on the rooftops and around them from every directions surronding looked around a bit scared of the situation at hand.''start running, i'll keep them busy'' naruto turned to him with shocked looks on their faces.''you two survive'' naruto whispered stood there silently not knowing what to there was an explosion from the outer rings of the big plaza.

as a few jonins strugled to get up davis jumped out of the smoke knocked them all off the ledge with his double lanced spear and yolei ran up next to him.''that's some crowd were going to need a plan'' yolei looked at all them everywhere surronding naruto,cody and tk from the outer ring.''since when have we ever needed plans'' davis smirked before he pulled out his digivice and tossed it into the air and yolei shot it making it shatter and a blue colored crystal sphere appeared and multiple colloms of water came from out the ground and around the plaza breaking all the ninjas formation and then the sphere shattered and veemon came flying out.

''get ready'' davis said to yolei before he jumped of the ledge and grabbed veemon's hand as he digivolved into swung him self onto raidramon as he landed on the crystal roads surronding the plaza in the air and yolei jumped on raidramon afterwards and began shooting everywhere as raidramon ran at top speed.''it's davis and yolei!'' cody watched raidramon running on the crystal tracks before naruto grabbed his and quickly ran blasted fire at the jonins in front of them.

tk quickly cut the three chunin around him and saw the leaf village ninjas retreat from the high roof jumped of the trackes in the air and landed on the ground ''guys!''kari smiled and ran up to them as yolei and davis got of him.''thanks but we had everything under control'' naruto and cody walked past all the dead bodies and up to them.''really?it didn't look like that to us'' davis grined.''by the way,where did the crystal tracks come from'' kari asked.

''it probably came from the fal' also hapenned in digital world too'' tk saw the plaza almost completly covered in crystal.''fal'cie?'' the three said ninjas scattered in the plaza started regaining consenious and slowly getting up.''time to go'' raidramon warned them.''split up,we'll meet up later'' cody took off.''come on'' naruto told kari before they soon followed cody.

before they knew it yolei,tk and davis found themself surronded by jonins and chunins.''get on!'' raidramon got on raidramon and dashed out of the plaza beian chased by ninjas.

a little while later,cody,naruto and davis found themself hidding under a bridge listening to the conversation above them.''have you found them?'' they heard a man ask a squad of jonins.''no sir!'' they all replied.''seach every inch of the village if you have'' the man ordered.''hai!'' they replied before they dissapeared.

the l'cie signed in relive.''that was a close one'' kari smiled.''i wonder why they didn't try to destroy the village once they knew we were here?'' cody looked at himself in the water's reflexetion.''i'm not sure'' naruto replied before they heard the cell phone ringing,quickly answered it before somebody heard it.

''hello?'' cody asked.

''how could you ditch us like that we were in a tight spot'' yolei nearly yelled.

''are you guys safe,were are you?'' kari asked.

''in some alley'' tk replied.

''so,what's the plan?'' davis asked.

''well...we can't leave without beian spotted and have everybody rush in on us'' naruto explained.

''then let's lay low here'' kari suggested.

''but they will eventually find us'' tk replied.

''we need somewhere to lay low and regroupe'' yolei sum everything up.

''then want about your place naruto?'' davis took the cellphone.

''too small and if they already know it's me then they would have sealed it down by now'' naruto replied.

''...'' nobody answered.

''i think might have an idea'' naruto broke the silence.''what is it?'' cody asked.

''i know someone who live on the village terraces,leaf height A'' naruto the others on the cellphone.

''that's the address?'' davis asked.

''yeah,we'll all meet up there by sundown,got it?'' naruto answered.

''right!''they answered before they hung up.

''i'll take point you guys fall in behind'' the blond said.''wait,can i lead?'' kari asked them.'' can you do it?'' cody thightened his gloves.''you can count on me!'' kari smiled hands on her hips and proceeded to set out.

**later with tk,yolei and davis...**

they made in pass the shopping area without sitting off the was about to head out on the streets but quickly hid behind large crates when he saw a lot of villagers being evacuated from the area by a few guards.

yolei and tk crouched down next to him and looked at the scene.''do you think they will hurt the villagers to try and get us'' yolei asked.''maybe but...''.''we let loose and have them come innocent people need to get hurt.'' davis explained.''still,it's pretty risky'' tk said as the road cleared out.''let's go'' the three l'cies went on their way.''wow..were bearly half way their'' yolei signed as she walk up the heights...huh'' davis muttered from the top of the staircases and stared at the terrace houses far on the moutains.''guys'' tk stared at the crowd of villageres below the staircase with an jonin guard in the middle.

''not good''they ran down the staircase and into the crowd noticed them and opened a path towards the jonin.''what seems to be the pro...''the jonin was inturrupted by davis when he grabbed him by the neck and sent a bolt of lightning through his body,killing crowd screamed as the body fell to the floor.''i am a l'cie and i'm here to kill you all!'' davis yelled.''what are you doing?'' yolei yelled as the crowd ran in terror.''clearing the area'' davis saw the guards start appearing around the clearing.''they'll open fire on a crowd'' tk said as he reinforced his heavy blade with ice making bigger and longer.''it dosen't matter who dies just wipe em' all out!'' tk took a battle stance as they performed hand signes.

**with cody,naruto and kari...**

the magical clock expand underneath cody,kari and naruto,the big arrow began spinning very fast and their bodies glowed in a Golding color and at the speed of light they ran down the street taking out all the large amouts of anbus guards bearly had enouph time to turn around before they found them self burned to death or sliced and diced by cody and spell wore off and all the bodies fell to the floor.''wow,they didn't even see us coming'' kari looked back.

''you alright naruto?''cody asked the blond who looked out of it.''it's just that without a futur,there's nothing to plan for'' naruto replied as cody leaned up againts a brick wall.''were stuck trading blows with the army but that's no plan'' he continued.''even if we topple the government,where those that leave us with a focus that we can't figure out?'' naruto asked.''we don't have anything to fight for'' kari explained saddly.''we might as be dead'' naruto signed.

''everybody'' cody said making them raise their heads.''i think we have plenty to fight for,don't you want to see everybody you know after all of this is over?'' cody asked them.''that's our futur right there,all we got to do is 's so simple'' cody explained.''easy for you guys,you all have a home to go back to while i'll have nothing left'' naruto began walking up the hill leading to the heights and cody and kari soon followed.

they smiled and ran up to their friends waiting by the gate.''what happened to you guys?'' kari looked the three with their faces and clothes covered in dirt.''yeah we kinda got into a rumble with them'' davis grined.

''so,it's just up there right?'' tk asked and naruto nodded leading the they made it up the large staircase they reached a house with big glass windows all around it and with a beautiful law.''huh,this guy must be loaded'' davis stared a the large house.''well this is the rich residental area we should be safe for a while'' naruto replied as he watched the village bathed by the rung the dorrbell ans saw ayame opening the door.''naruto?''

''we need to talk'' naruto looked at the l'cie groupe waited in the living room as naruto talked to ayame in the stood up when they soon walked in the livingroom.''don't worry were safe here and she knows everything'' naruto grined making them sigh in relive.''you can rest in the bedrooms if you want and get some thing to eat you must all be starving'' she smiled.

''really?thank you!'' kari smiled.''this means a lot''cody said before they left for their separate ways through the house leaving davis and naruto alone.''i'm going to go take a shower and i might need some companie'' naruto cached on ''you sure? you might regret it'' davis whispered in his ear lustfuly sending a chill down his spine.''then i guess we'll have to put that to test'' naruto lead davis down the hall and pulled him in a passionate kiss then lock the door afterwards.

it was night time and after their 'shower' they went to join everyone in the living room,they all sat on couches in a circle.'' i hope you guys are in enjoying it here'' ayame smiled.''yes we are'' kari smiled back.''i hope guys know we can't stay here forever'' cody took of his left glove and showed everyone his l'cie brand,it now had a few arrows on each looked at their on brands and saw the same arrows cody had.''all our brands grew arrows on them?'' yolei asked.''i guess were running out of time'' naruto signed.

''face to face with you guys it's hard to believe you're all dangerous fugitives.'' ayame said.''the entire world his scared to death of you l' destroyed that village because they thought you all tainted everybody there'' ayame continued in a sad tone.''the government is a puppet of the firelord!'' tk stood up.''we'll take down the firenation and set this world free'' davis said.''have you all thought that throught?'' ayame asked.

''if l'cie take down the firenation fear off you all will only get worse.''she explained.''everybody will take up arms and fight againts you imagine it?the rampant violence'' the brunette continued.''when the government's control his gone,the citizens will revolt.'' kari said.''so what then,were just suppose to smile and eat a means you too'' yolei said with frustration in her voice.''i'm on your side,harborer of l'cie.a public enemy'' she began regretting coming here.''were all here let's try and figure this out'' ayame smiled.

suddenly all the lights through out the house shut off leaving them wary and on their was completely quiet through out the entire concentrated at listed closely to his surrondings.''guys heads up!'' naruto shouted before the ceiling exploded at smoke bombs were trown from outside into the ,jonins and chunins jumped through the huge glass windows.''kari get ayame to the back'' cody yelled as the others fought hand to hand with the nodded and pulled herself and ayame in the bedroom.a jonin appeared behind him and was about to attack him but davis quickly stuck him of them kept coming they pulled out their weapons and made sure they would hold their ground.

after taking refuge in the bedroom kari and ayame heard all the rumblings sounds coming to a peeked out and saw her friends againts the wall by the shattered signaled her and ayame to come lights covered the entire house insuring that none of them could sneak out and a huge platoon of ninjas on the front law.''this isn't looking good'' davis snuck a peek outside.''they'll take out the building next'' naruto said,no one said a word.

''i think i might have plan'' cody broke the silence.''alright,shoot'' naruto told them his plan ''i guess it's not bad idea'' yolei said.''at this point i don't think we have much of a choice'' tk replied.''then here i go'' naruto slowly walked to the shattered windows and over it leading to the lawn with his hands were brightly shined onto him almost blinding.''me,i am a l'cie'' naruto shouted.''what?expected some kind of monster.i'm flesh and blood like you!a citizen of the leaf village!'' naruto continued shouting.''this has been my home my entire life how can i even think of destroying it?'' the blond started whispering among themself saying it was probably a trap or maybe he really was on their side.

''you must be naruto uzumaki'' they quickly shut their mouths upon hearing his man made his way towards naruto but not too was bearly able to make him out cause of all the bright lights.''yaag rosch,fire division'' the silver hair man introduced himself.''i understand your plight,however the l'cie threat is not so easily dismised'' he said.''the very existence of you l'cie puts every last one of us in danger''.

''tell me,do you think your lives are worth more than the lives of millions?i do not.'' the others were also listening to him wondering if this was all really worth it.''and so it falls to me to order your 's my responsability to see you put lives are forfeit'' he turned around.''cut the crap!if you want l'cie than kill l' do other people have to die?the purge has to stop!'' the blond shouted.

''you think we want to purge our own people!'' he turned back.''if any trace of remains the populace will erupt into sacrifice,without the purge,this world will die!'' he shouted soon as he finish his sentence smoke bombs were thrown around him and the by the gas the others charge out.''our turn'' yolei,tk and davis ran past him.''what?i can take a little gas''naruto coughed.''don't worry we'll throw in some hits for you'' cody began attacking them one by one but they just kept coming and coming.

"davis!'' cody brunet's brand began glowing and he slowly concentraded.''**_from the land of the living.i call upon the from the land of dead to unleash thy fury of thunder''_**.davis chanted as a blue and purple colored cercle appeared around him and big dark clouds formed high over all of them in the night sky.**_''indignation!_**'' he yelled,a powerful bolt of lighting came crashing on them creating an explosion so loud an earthquake was sent through the village making everyone jump out of their beds.

the area was burnt to a crisp along with a lot of dead bodies scattered all over the rosch along a few other surviving ninjas watchedd wargrowlmon,nefertimon,pegasusmon and halsemon flew into the night.''after them!'' yaag soon as they left in hunt of the l'cies a wall from ayame's house collapsed and showed the l'cies and ayame being protected by yolei's shield.''how did you learn to do that?'' yolei spell wore off.''i don't know it just came to me'' davis looked at his work.''in anycase they took the bait'' tk said.

the blond saw ayame staring at her destroyed home.''sorry about your house'' naruto walked up to her.''it alright on the bright side i will be excused from paying the least'' she smiled.''so what do we do now?'' kari asked making feel a little depressed.''well maybe you guys could go to the library'' ayame suggested.''the library?'' tk asked.''there might be information about you guys and that fal' thing'' ayame explained.''i guess it would'nt hurt to look'' cody replied.''but what about you?'' yolei asked.

''i'll just you all broke into my home while i wasn't home' she this she would'nt be purge naruto thought ''thank you very much for all your help over the years'' he heard the secret meaning behind that sentence.''i want you to say those words when you come back,promise?'' she pulled him in a didn't want to lie to her but...''i promise'' he fake smiled.

she waved them off as left a made their way for the they made it inside they seached to make sure the place was empty.''where in the world to we start from this place is pretty big you know'' davis said.''we just need to look for books under 'legend',''cody answered.''then let's get to it'' yolei picked up a book from the shelf and began reading through felt like for hours they searched through many books leaving a total mess behind snap out of their books when they kari called them.

''found something?'' davis asked.''yeah,it a story about a man who traveled the world and in this book he discovered a demon in temple on the volcano region.'' she explained.''and you think it's a fal'cie?'' cody asked and she nodded.''were not going to go look for a temple by active volcanos because someone saw a demon'' tk explained.''that would if a hadn't found this'' she turned the page and showed them the same brand they saw with the other fal'cie.''oh,no'' yolei signed not wanting to go to a dangerous place.''then our next stop his at the volcano region'' naruto grined.

they walked outside and noticed the digimons on the rooftop.''you guys need a lift?'' wargrowlmon asked making them l'cies set of for the volcano region as the morning sun rose on the land.

* * *

**this was my longest chapter.i hope you guys like it. **

**the next chapter is going to be an intense one,please review!**


End file.
